More than Blood
by GeekatHeart21
Summary: After an unfortunate event with trolls, our beloved company stumbles across a pair of siblings who have found themselves in a unpleasant situation. Eraveth and Tosur are half-dwarves who lived in Rohan. They join the quest to reclaim a homeland in the prospects of finding one themselves. (Follows events of Hobbit and LotR) Multiple OCs! Please Review!
1. Trouble with Trolls

Thorin looked up when he heard hurried footsteps coming toward him. Kili and Fili emerged from the trees with concerned expressions etched on their faces. They stopped in front of him and gasped for breath.

"You are supposed to be watching the ponies," Thorin growled at them.

"Trolls," Fili began. "They took some of the ponies. Mister Baggins went after them to get the ponies and we came to warn you."

"Fools!" Thorin hissed, "What is Master Baggins going to do against trolls? How many are there?"

Kili piped up, "I saw three. We should probably go."

Thorin called for all the dwarves to come and they snuck through the forest until they saw the trolls. One troll with a lazy eye was holding poor Bilbo in his hand. Thorin grimaced slightly when he saw that Bilbo was cover in a green, slimy substance. The trolls were trying to gain information from him if there were any others hiding close by. Bilbo refused adamantly but the trolls did not believe him.

Fearing what the trolls would do to Bilbo, Kili rushed into the clearing and, as menacingly as possible, yelled, "Drop him!"

"You what?" asked one of the trolls stupidly.

"I said, 'Drop him!'"

Kili raised his sword in a challenge but had to drop it when the troll holding Bilbo threw the hobbit at him. The rest of the company rushed out of the woods and into the clearing with their weapons drawn. With a battle cry, they attacked the trolls with a vengeance. They fought well and got in a few good hits, but stopped when two of the trolls were once again holding Bilbo. They had him spread out by their four hands.

"Drop your arms or we'll tear his off!" one of the trolls said.

Reluctantly, each of the dwarves gave up their weapons with Kili being the last to do so. The trolls then proceeded to secure each of the company in separate sacks. Bilbo was the first to be put in a sack and when they had secured him, one of the trolls said, "Put 'em with the other one."

Bilbo realized what the troll had said just as he was tossed through the air and came down on something soft. A soft groan emitted from under him and Bilbo watched in surprise as a figure rolled away from him. The figure sat up and its face was completely hidden behind a curtain of fiery red hair.

One by one the dwarves were dropped into a pile beside him. Bilbo ignored their cries of protest and inched his way closer to the unknown person.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly while the trolls argued on how to cook the dwarves. Gently the curly hair fell away to reveal sparkling green eyes. Bilbo stared in awe at the beautiful face that gazed back at him. The green eyes were framed by thick lashes. Concern filled those eyes when the trolls reached for a few of the dwarves and tied them to a spit that had been set up over the fire. The dwarves howled as the fire licked up at them. Bilbo turned away from the stranger and jumped to his feet as best he could in his sack. He began to argue with the trolls about the best way to cook a dwarf. The hobbit stood in front of the trolls and tried to buy some time.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is to – uh – skin them first!"

"What a load of rubbish!" one troll said. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on." Just then, he reached to pick up Bombur and held him over his open mouth.

"Not that one," Bilbo shouted, "he's infected. He's got worms in his tubes!"

The troll dropped the dwarf in his hand with an exclamation. Checking to make sure the dwarf had not infected him.

"In fact, they're all infected. A nasty business, I really wouldn't risk it."

The dwarves shouted in annoyance before a few realized what Bilbo was trying to do. They began shouting about their parasites. One of the trolls, however, saw past what Bilbo was trying to do and would have none of it. Unexpectedly, a figure emerged from a rock above them and with a booming voice yelled, "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?" one troll asked.

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf then brought his staff down hard on the rock which split in two. Sunlight rushed into the clearing and the three trolls yelled in pain as they were turned to stone. Gandalf made his way down to the dwarves and began to help them escape from their sacks. Bilbo, finally released from his sack, walked back over to the person he had fallen on earlier.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked as he helped loosen the sack for her to climb out. The stranger stood up and Bilbo noticed her height. She was just at five feet tall which meant a few of the dwarves were as tall as she. She wore a white blouse, forest green skirt that reached mid-shin, a brown leather jerkin over her blouse, and brown boots.


	2. Eraveth and Tosur

**Thanks to all those who looked at the first chapter! This is my first fanfiction so I apologize if it's not the best. In this chapter we find out a little more of the first two OCs. There will be at least two more introduced throughout the story. I have almost all of the Hobbit written out already, so I should be able to do regular updates. **

**If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Reviews are most welcome! I'd love to hear from everyone!**

**~Rachel**

Gandalf was the next to notice the stranger. He left an angry Thorin and came to stand with Bilbo. The appearance of the girl confused him. He did not how the girl had come to be here.

"Where are you from, my dear, and where is your family?" Gandalf asked gently as he helped the girl to her feet.

The girl eyed him warily before answering in a soft, clear voice, "I was from Rohan, but we left when our father died. I have a brother but I have not seen him since I was captured by the trolls. I don't suppose you have seen him."

Gandalf patted the young girl's arm and replied, "I have not seen him, my dear, but surely we will find him searching for you. Was your father a man of Rohan as well?"

"No," the girl sighed, "he was a dwarf."

Upon hearing this, the entire company gathered around the poor girl. Kili and Fili pushed closer to the girl while the others watched her almost curiously. The girl took a step back from the approaching dwarves.

She watched them silently for a few moments before saying, "My name is Eraveth. My brother is called Tosur son of Tebur. Our mother's name was Ibaria."

Thorin scrutinized the girl. She did not look like dwarf offspring. The only thing that pointed to her dwarvish ancestry was her stature. She simply looked like a small daughter of Men. She had ample curves and a tiny waste. She also had no beard like dwarf women. Her eyes flashed like deep emeralds and she had a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. He watched as she silently scanned the crowd.

Eraveth had actually never seen another dwarf besides her father. He had left his people to be with her mother, but had died of an illness that had taken the lives of many people in Rohan during a harsh winter. Her mother had died of old age some years before. She and her brother who had never truly fit in left Rohan some time ago.

Suddenly, Eraveth pushed her way through the dwarves and ran into the forest. She heard the dwarves following her but continued on her path. She reached the clearing where she had last seen her brother and found him still asleep curled up on his bedroll. She walked forward to him and kicked his booted feet. He sat up with a start and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," she hissed. "I just spent the night waiting to be eaten by three mountain trolls and you were back here sleeping soundly. I swear, a stampede of oliphaunts could not awaken you from your slumber."

Just as she finished her tirade, Thorin's Company came into their small area. Tosur's eyes went wide. He jumped to his feet, unsheathed his sword, and pushed Eraveth behind him.

"Oh, so now you care!" she said as she slapped the back of his head and moved around him. "Put the sword away, you fool. If they intended us harm, we'd probably be dead already." She turned back to the gathering company and said, "I apologize for barging away earlier but I needed to make sure this fool was alright."

"It is fine," Thorin stated as he stepped forward. "My name is Thorin Oakenshield and these people are part of my company."

Eraveth nodded and said, "As I said earlier, I am Eraveth and this is my brother Tosur."

Introductions were made and Eraveth tried to put the names with the right faces. Gandalf was the tall fellow who she found out was a wizard. Bilbo Baggins was the shortest of the group and was a hobbit. Kili was the dark-haired dwarf with very little beard and his brother Fili was the blond one with braids. Next was Oin and Gloin, then Bombur and Bofur and their cousin Bifur, who had an axe protruding from his head, then Ori, Nori, and Dori, although Eraveth couldn't remember which one was which, and then Balin, the white-haired dwarf, and Dwalin, the one who seemed to concern her the most.

Tosur seemed to be amazed by the dwarves. He seemed intent on trying to talk to Kili and Fili. Eraveth latched onto her brother's arm and turned to the company before saying, "Thank you for helping me out of that mess back there. I realize that if it had not have been for your hobbit, I would probably be in the belly of a troll right now. Is there anything we could do to repay you?"

Balin spoke up, "There is no need to repay us anything, lass. If you don't mind my asking, where will you go after this?"

"We don't know. We are merely travelling to the village of Bree in hope of some jobs. We have no home to go back to and we hope to find a place to settle. My brother is trained as a blacksmith and I am a good huntress. We will try to find work there but if we cannot, we will continue to travel."

Balin glanced at Thorin who inclined his head slightly before saying, "You and your brother are welcome to join us on our quest. We are travelling to reclaim the lost kingdom of Erebor. You would be welcomed there seeing you are of dwarvish descent."

Before Eraveth could speak, Tosur jumped at the chance, "We would be deeply honored to accompany you on your journey."

Thorin and Balin both took this as an agreement and began to make plans. Tosur moved to speak with Kili and Fili and Eraveth began to pack up her belongings. They were in the same place she had left them when she had gone in search of fresh water and had met with the trolls instead. She moved to her weapons and began to strap them on. She still had her dagger that was hidden in her boot. She put her twin swords in their sheaths in a crisscrossing pattern on her back. She attached two throwing knives to her belt and two more knives lying horizontally across the small of her back. She then packed her things into her bag and moved to pack her brother's things. She made quick work of it and turned to where he stood. She whistled to get his attention and threw his pack to him. He caught it easily and shot her a face-splitting grin.

She shouldered her cloak and pack just as the company began to move on. For a time, they looked for a cave that the trolls must have used to hide from the sun in. They soon found the troll's hoard. Inside they found numerous items including money, clothes, food, and weapons. They took whatever food was still good. Gandalf found two swords, one of which he gave to Thorin who accepted it warily. The makes were clearly elfish and Eraveth soon discovered Thorin's distaste for elves. Gandalf also gave a dagger, which would work as a short sword, to Bilbo.

While some of the dwarves buried a chest of treasure as a "long-term deposit," Eraveth slipped some coins into her bag. Something on the floor caught her eye and when she went to examine it, she found an elaborate hair piece made of silver. It was shaped like a vine with leaves encrusted in tiny emeralds. It had a long sharp post on it and Eraveth decided that it might come in handy one day. It, too, was slipped into her bag and Eraveth made her way out of the foul-smelling troll's hoard. She walked toward Tosur who was conversing with Kili and Fili, and sat down beside him


	3. Wizards and Wargs

**Ok, I'm trying this again. Sorry about that.**  
><strong>I don't know what happened so hopefully it will work this time. <strong>

Kili sat on a log and asked how old the siblings were. Tosur shrugged and said, "I'm ninety-seven and Era is ninety-five. We've been on our own for a while, though."

"Wait, she's younger than you?" Fili asked surprised. "She acted like you were her little brother. I have often acted the same way towards Kili."

Eraveth chuckled, "I have had to put up with his stupid schemes for over ninety years. One of us has to be the mature one."

Tosur looked offended and said, "I do not have stupid schemes. They just never work out like they are supposed to."

He chuckled as he pulled Eraveth under his arm and ruffled her hair with his knuckles. She struggled to free herself. She pushed away from him and punched him in the arm. She smiled widely when he frowned and rubbed the spot where she had hit him. Kili and Fili also chuckled and looked knowingly at each other. They could tell that this brother and sister were just as close to each other as they were. Fili glanced between the two siblings and grinned. They were total opposites. Eraveth looked nothing like a dwarf, but Tosur did. He was built like a dwarf. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't thin. His thicker build was purely muscle. He had shoulder length brown hair and a short, but thick beard and mustache that held hints of red.

The company was just about to set out when a loud noise was coming toward them. They drew arms, but they did not expect the sight that greeted their eyes. A figure clad in brown with a silly looking hat stood on the back of a sled being pulled by large rabbits. Gandalf let out a sigh of relief and introduce the newcomer as Radagast the Brown. Eraveth watched the brown wizard as he talked to Gandalf. She felt like she might be sick when he reached into his mouth and pulled out a stick insect. The side of his face was covered in something Eraveth did not want to think about. However, the peace of the moment was interrupted by a creature Eraveth had never seen before. It looked similar to a wolf but was much larger and more dangerous looking.

The dwarves soon killed the beast but found that their ponies had run away due to fright. They would never outrun these foul creatures. Gandalf seemed angry and demanded to know who Thorin had told about his quest.

"No one, I swear." Thorin growled. "What is happening?"

"You are being hunted."

Just then, Radagast offered to draw the creatures away. Gandalf, however, was uncertain.

"These are Gundabad wargs," Gandalf warned. "They will catch you."

"These are Rosgabel rabbits," came the reply. "I'd like to see them try!"

They waited until Radagast had drawn the wargs and their orc riders far enough away before they began to run across the vast grassy and rocky hills before them. The company ran with all their might, only stopping when Radagast led the wargs just a little too close to their position. One warg and rider broke off from the pack. The warg sniffed the air and came to stop on the rock above them. Thorin nodded to Kili who had notched an arrow. Kili stepped out and fired at the warg. The warg fell from the rock and the dwarves quickly dispatched of it and its rider. The rest of the wargs had unfortunately heard the cry of the warg and were speeding their way.

With a look over her shoulder, Eraveth ran harder across the plain. The wargs were drawing closer and fear began to seize her. At one point, they were following their wizard and in the next he had vanished. Cries of outrage were heard when they realized the wizard was no longer with them. They were being surrounded by wargs and orcs. Kili continued to fire his arrows at the orcs and the dwarves killed any creature that came to close. Gandalf appeared again just then. He was standing in a hole and yelling at the dwarves, "This way you fools!"

One by one, the dwarves dropped into the hole until only Eraveth and Kili remained outside. Kili was firing at a warg and was slowly backing toward the hole. When Thorin called his name, his head spun in that direction and the warg came rushing toward him. Within a matter of milliseconds, Kili was being pushed into the hole by Eraveth and she sent her throwing knives hurtling at the warg before falling into the hole behind Kili. She slid down the hole and landed on Kili. She was just about to get off him when the warg's body landed on top of them. They both groaned and the rest of the dwarves pulled the carcass off of them. Eraveth saw her knives embedded in the creature's forehead and smiled. She pulled them out with some effort and brushed off her clothes. She sighed when she notices the blood stains on her shoulder and sleeve. The blood would probably never come out of the white fabric. She helped Kili to his feet and turned to face an angry Thorin.

"Why did you do that?" he bellowed at her. Eraveth was truly confused. Shouldn't he be happy that his nephew was safe and unharmed?

"I don't understand," Eraveth said as her brow lowered in confusion. "Why wouldn't I do that? Why would I let him get hurt if I could do something to stop it?"

Thorin seemed to be extremely agitated that she had questioned him. "I will not be responsible for your death!" he shouted in her face.

Eraveth refused to let her temper control her. She shook her head and said softly, "I never asked you to. I simply saw someone who was about to come to harm and I tried to protect him. If there is fault in that, then please lay the blame on my head. I will be responsible for my own life and death."

Thorin eyed her for a moment before he turned and walked down the path. He did not like this girl. She was an unnecessary addition to this quest and would hinder them. He saw how Kili and Fili had become friends with her and her brother and if that could have happened in such a short time who knew what would come next. He did not like the compassionate look in her eyes when she spoke to him. He could tell she was intelligent, but her cool logic made him just slightly uneasy. Her brother shot him a dark look as he moved past to help his sister. Fili helped Kili up and whispered a soft thank you that caused Eraveth to smile.


	4. Imladris

**Hi again!  
>Thank you to Littlenori for informing me of the formatting issue last<br>chapter. I have no idea what happened... Anyway, like I said, this is my first FF.I appreciate any feedback as long as it's not rude.  
>To the Guest who reviewed last chapter, I hope this one is a little more descriptive.<br>I did most of the story from memory because I do not have the book or movies available to me  
>Also, I feel the need to disclaim this since I haven't yet (oops)<br>Everything belongs to Mister Tolkien or PJ and all those who were involved with the making of the movies.**

**Hope y'all enjoy this one!**

**~Rachel**

* * *

><p>Eraveth stayed toward the back of the company and so she was the last to see the beautiful sight that unfolded before them. She looked in child-like wonder at the beautiful valley that stretched out before her. Rivendell was even more beautiful that what she had heard. Its elegant buildings proclaimed the workmanship of the elves that inhabited them. They walked the path until they reached what appeared to be the front entrance. They were greeted by a graceful elf that Gandalf identified as Lindir. Gandalf asked to see Lord Elrond. Lindir informed them that he was not there at the moment just before a group of horses and riders came down the path towards them. The dwarves formed a tight circle as the elves on horseback rode around them. One of the first to dismount was indeed Lord Elrond. He greeted Gandalf as an old friend, but Eraveth took little notice with what they were saying. She moved away from the rest of the dwarves and toward Lord Elrond's horse. The animal was magnificent and she stroked it gently. Growing up in Rohan meant that she had been around horses continually. They were what she missed the most from home.<p>

Thorin watched as Eraveth moved away from the group with awe in her eyes. He watched her until they were offered food and the company moved inside. With a backward glance, he saw Lord Elrond move toward the girl.

Lord Elrond studied the young half-dwarf with a smile. She had a serene look on her face as she stroked his horse. He made a sound in his throat that brought her gaze to his. For a moment he was surprised by her sparkling green eyes. He held out his arm and said, "If you will allow me, my lady, I will escort you inside."

Eraveth blushed and lightly giggled at the thought of being called a lady. She accepted his arm graciously and said, "There is no need to refer to me as 'my lady.' I am simply Eraveth. Thank you for your generous welcome to Rivendell, my lord."

"What brings you to be in the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Miss Eraveth?" he asked as he led her down the long halls of Rivendell.

"They saved my life before I was to be eaten by trolls," Eraveth said bluntly. "They have allowed my brother and me to accompany them in order to repay my debt." Eraveth did not mention the quest due to the fact that she did not wish Thorin to be any angrier with her than he already was.

"Where are you from?" Elrond asked conversationally.

"I am from Rohan, my lord. My father, however, was a dwarf, but I believe I take after my mother. My brother and I left there when my parents died and have not returned since, although I do sometimes miss it."

Elrond stopped before a door just then and said, "You may stay here while the company is in Rivendell. A maid will be along to help you prepare for dinner and will bring you fresh clothes."

As he finished, a young elf walked up and bowed to him. He returned the bow with a nod of his head before turning on his heel and walking away. The young she-elf smiled brightly at Eraveth before leading her into the room. The room was spacious and a bath of warm water was sitting to the side. Eraveth smiled and walked toward the tub. She undressed and sank into the warm waters that had been scented with rose petals. The girl, who was tasked with helping her, picked up the clothes Eraveth had discarded and promised to have them cleaned. She then laid out a set of fresh clothes and left the room quietly.

As she bathed, Eraveth did not allow her hair to get wet because she knew it would never dry in time. She sighed at the thought of her hair not being completely clean. She scrubbed her skin until it was completely pink. The soap that had been provided for her smelled like lilac and she inhaled the scent deeply.

When she had finished her bath, she stood up and dried herself off. She dressed in the gown that had been left for her. It was a dark green dress that was floor length and had long, flowing sleeves. It had a rounded neckline that was embroidered with silver thread. The embroidery ran down the dress to the hem in swirling patters. It was beautiful and intricate.

Although Eraveth had been trained to fight and take care of herself from a young age, she had always liked dresses and skirts. Many thought her stupid to train in skirts but she enjoyed it. She often wore full skirts that allowed her movement to be uninhibited. This dress, on the other hand, was not as full as she would have liked. Knowing elves were usually very slender, it did not surprise her that the gown was snug around her bosom and hips and showed off her womanly curves.

After she had dressed, Eraveth rummaged through her pack for her hairbrush. She brushed out the tangles and divided it into three parts. She started with the middle part. She grasped two locks and began to twist. With each twist, she grabbed more hair so that it was snug against her scalp. She continued twisting until the entire part looked like a rope hanging midway down her back. The two sides she did in braids that were snug against her head and were braided down the full length of her hair. She then took the middle section and twisted it into bun on the back of her head. The two side braids were then twisted around the center and pinned into place. The effect was an intricate design of locks weaving in and out of each other. To finish it off, she added the emerald and silver pick that she had found in the troll's hoard just above the mass of hair. The emeralds were set off by the color of the dress and Eraveth moved to the mirror to look at her reflection.

Soft curls, which were too short to stay in the braids, framed her face and gave her face a soft look. The elf girl came back in just then and offered to show her to dinner. Eraveth accepted graciously but stopped and asked, "What is your name?"

"I am called Tithenmamiwen, my lady."

"Well, thank you for your help, Tithenmamiwen, and please, just call me Eraveth."

The young elf smiled at her and nodded her head before leading Eraveth to where the others were dining. Eraveth took a deep breath and smoothed her dress with her hands before entering the room. When the occupants saw her, all conversation ceased. All eyes were turned on her, including the smiling eyes of Gandalf and Lord Elrond. Balin was the first to recover. He stood and walked over to her. He said with a smile, "You look very beautiful tonight, lass. May I show you to your seat?"

Eraveth took his proffered arm and the old dwarf led her to a vacant seat between Fili and Tosur. Eraveth looked at everyone as she sat. Most of the dwarves were still staring, except for Kili and Fili who had stupid smiles on their faces and Tosur who was smirking at her. She turned to look at Thorin but was surprised when she found a look of annoyance covering his otherwise handsome face. What had she done now to anger him?

Thorin scowled as he looked at the dwarves who were now staring at Eraveth. He noticed the change that they themselves probably did not notice. Their looks said that they no longer saw the sweet innocent girl that they had saved inadvertently from trolls but rather a beautiful and capable woman. His gaze turned toward his nephews and he prayed that they would not be distracted by her. The boys nudged each other and whispered something before they both broke out in laughter. When he looked at Eraveth, she also turned to face him. He looked into her sparkling green eyes and saw the confusion in their depths. He brushed it off and turned back to Gandalf and Elrond.

Lord Elrond inspected the weapons Gandalf and Thorin had retrieved from the troll's hoard. He told them the names of the swords. Eraveth listened intently as Elrond told Gandalf his sword was named Glamdring or Foe-Hammer. Thorin's sword was Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver. Dinner soon finished and Bilbo, Balin, Thorin, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond moved away from the company.


	5. Earwen

Hey, y'all!  
>Thanks to everyone who followed this story already! I can't believe how far this story has gone! It's already had over 100 visitors.<br>In this chapter we are going to meet my other OC. I did a butt load of research on this one and I hope you can tell the farther into the story we get.  
>By the way, pronunciations for the OCs' names are Air-a-veth, Tah-sur, and the new one is Ay-are-wen. No, it is not a play off the name Arwen. It means "Mistress of the Sea."<br>Please, feel free to review. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks.  
>Also, I know the story is a little fast paced, but I want to focus on my OCs' POVs<br>I mean, if you saw the movies or read the book, you know what happens.  
>And, by the way, I wil be deviating from the book and movies some, so it will be AU farther on.<br>If you have any questions about the OCs or storyline, feel free to PM me or ask in a review.  
>I will try to answer all questions! I promise!<br>Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter! I really want to know what you think of Eärwen..  
>Love y'all!<p>

~ Rachel

* * *

><p>Eraveth stayed with the rest of the dwarves for some time until she felt her eyes closing in sleep. She slipped from the room and tried to find her way back to her own room. She took one wrong turn to many and found herself lost. She wandered the hallways hoping to find someone who could direct her back to her room. She came to a large room and studied the walls. She stopped in front of a statue that was holding a tray on which were placed fragments of a sword.<p>

Eärwen watched the young she-dwarf as she walked aimlessly around the room. As Eraveth stopped to glance at the shards of Narsil, Eärwen took the opportunity to speak. "Where are you from, young one?" she asked as she moved the child she was carrying to her other hip.

Eraveth spun in the direction of the voice and saw the beautiful woman with the small child. The woman, whom Eraveth assumed was an elf by the point of her ears, was quite striking. She had red hair that hung in loose curls down her back. Her hair had stripes of pale gold that Eraveth had never seen before. Sapphire eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes, seemed to be studying her.

The child that the woman was carrying was clearly of the race of men and had a head of unruly brown hair. He, also, seemed to be studying Eraveth and once he was content, he gave her a wide smile and tried to squirm out of the woman's reach. Before she knew what was happening, she was being handed the child to hold and was being steered to a bench to sit down at.

Finally, Eraveth had remembered that the woman had asked where she was from. "I am from Rohan, my lady," she said as she settled the little boy on her lap. "My name is Eraveth."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Eraveth of Rohan," the woman said in a soft, husky voice. "I am Eärwen of Rivendell, daughter of Lord Glorfindel, and this little one you are holding is Estel, adoptive son of Lord Elrond. It seems he is quite taken with you. I must apologize for startling you. It was not my intention."

Eraveth shook her head slightly and said as she ran her fingers through Estel's hair, "You need not apologize, Lady Eärwen. I was simply enjoying the beauty of what your people have to offer."

"I will thank you," Eärwen said as she teased Estel with a lock of her own hair. His small hands reached for it only to have it slip from his grasp the moment he closed his fist around it. "I must say, though, that it is not the beauty of my people's workmanship you see around you and, please, I am just Eärwen. There is no need for titles with me."

Eraveth's brows lowered in confusion and she asked, "How is it that this is not of your people? You said yourself you are of Rivendell."

Eärwen smiled and explained, "It is true that I call Rivendell my home, but I am not from here originally. Lord Glorfindel is not my true _ada_. He took me in when I was found not far from here as a small child. He raised me as his own, but I am not even an elf."

"What are you, then," Eraveth asked as she studied the woman again. "You look like an elf, except for the coloring of your hair."

"I am a_ nindari_," Eärwen said, but once she saw that Eraveth still did not understand, she explained some more. "We have many names. My people are from the water. We are often referred to as nymphs. Your people surely had tales of what they call mermaids."

Eraveth was sure the shock that she felt was clear on her face. Upon hearing Eärwen's light laughter she did a second take of the woman. "You don't have fins, though," she said as she looked at the two feet that were peeking out from under Eärwen's pale blue gown.

"That is correct," Eärwen chuckled as she reached over and took Estel from Eraveth's lap and placed him on the floor. "I have the ability to walk on land if I want to, but once I am in the water, my tail fin returns. I would like to tell you more, but I do not know much more."

Their discussion was cut short by the arrival of Lord Elrond. He greeted each woman with a nod and said, "Forgive my intrusion, ladies." He turned to Eraveth and continued, "I wonder if I might steal Eärwen away. I have something I need to discuss with her and I believe Estel is ready for sleep. Do you mind?"

Eraveth shook her head in response. The question seemed rhetorical to her. Who would deny Lord Elrond? Elrond thanked her and turned to Lindir.

"Please escort Lady Eraveth back to her rooms," he said. "I am sure she is tired from the day's events."

Eraveth curtsied as she whispered a thank you. Lindir began to move away and Eraveth silently followed him. The silent elf stole a glance at the female dwarf and found her walking with her head down. He did not carry a fondness for dwarves but this girl seemed to mystify him. She was not like the dwarves in her company. They were loud and boisterous; whereas, she was quiet and subdued. She did not look like a dwarf either. She had no beard and was not plump like dwarves tended to be.

Eraveth glanced up to find Lindir studying her and offered him a soft smile. The elf continued to walk silently until they reached Eraveth's rooms. He pushed her door open to allow her to enter. He asked as she walked past him, "Is there anything you need, Lady Eraveth?"

"No, there is not, but thank you." She moved to close the door but noted his hesitance to leave. She paused to study him for a brief moment before asking, "Is there something I can do for you, Lindir?"

The elf looked down at her lovely face and said, "It is not that I need anything, but may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can. What is it that you wish to know?"

"You are not like the other dwarves," he said quietly. "How is it that you came to be in this company?"

Eraveth offered him a brilliant smile and said, "I owe them a debt. They saved my life, albeit unwittingly, from a trio of trolls. My brother and I promised them our services in payment of that debt. I realize it is an odd story but it is the truth."

Lindir gave Eraveth a brief nod before departing. Eraveth looked around her room and walked to the balcony. A light breeze was blowing and she let it blow the wayward strands of hair that had escaped her braids. She gazed down at the beauty that lay before her. A small courtyard lay below her and a fountain sat gurgling in the middle. The last light of day was fading on the horizon and the sky was painted with yellows, oranges, reds, and purples. The moon was rising in the east and added its silvery glow to the darkening sky.

Eraveth leaned on the railing and let the beauty of the valley wash over her. Before she knew it, she found herself singing a song that had been taught to her by her mother. Her clear voice seemed to ring out through the valley.

How green are your valleys, how blue your great skies,  
>Your mountains stand tall in their glory:<br>Your rivers run free - the bright stars are your eyes,  
>Your beauty is endless before me.<p>

Oh, you are the song ever singing in me,  
>And you are the heart ever true:<br>For, you are my land and you always will be,  
>The voice ever calling me… home to you.<p>

When times we are far from your forests and streams,  
>When sailing from your shining waters:<br>We carry your hopes - your spirit, your dreams-  
>In the hearts of your sons and your daughters.<p>

Oh, you are the song ever singing in me,  
>And you are the heart ever true:<br>For, you are my land and you always will be,  
>The voice ever calling me… home to you.<p>

When to your green valleys, someday I return;  
>When you lay your mantle around me:<br>At rest I will be where the heart will not yearn,  
>With my land to ever…surround me.<p>

Oh, you are the song ever singing in me,  
>And you are the heart ever true:<br>For, you are my land and you always will be,  
>The voice ever calling me… home to you,<br>The voice ever calling me…home to you.

As she sang, many people began to seek the source of the song. Some elves stood back and smiled when they saw the young girl on her balcony. The company having heard the song and realizing that it was not like that of the elves also came out to investigate. They found their way to the courtyard below Eraveth.

Kili and Fili were the first to spot her. She stood above them and sang with her eyes closed lightly. She was bathed in the dying light of day that made the silver embroidery in her dress to shine. Curls that had escaped her braids now framed her face. It created a softening effect. They watched as she sang with emotion and a tear slip down her cheek. The tear glistened in the light.

Thorin and Balin were the last to find their way to the courtyard. They had been heading to tell the others to prepare to depart when they had heard the singing. The two dwarves looked up to see the singer. When they realized it was Eraveth, they listened intently until the song ended.

Eraveth stood still for a moment when she had finished her song. She breathed in the fresh night air and heard a sound below her. She looked down to find the company in the courtyard below her. She gave them a small smile and Balin motioned for her to join them. She gave a swift nod and left the balcony. With her gone, the dwarves turned to look at each other. Thorin was the first to speak. He told them of what they had discovered with Lord Elrond's help.

Eraveth soon joined them and Thorin spoke again. "I suggest you all get to sleep. Be prepared to leave at any time. Rest now. You have earned it."

A series of grunts seemed to agree with what Thorin had said. Eraveth bid goodnight to the Company and returned to her room. She changed into a nightgown and took note of her clothes that had been washed and repaired. She slid under the covers and was about to fall asleep when a knock sounded at her door. With a grumble, she pulled on a dressing gown and opened the door. Eärwen stood outside and forced the door open more. Eraveth was about to ask what the matter was when the other woman spoke.


	6. Midnight Escape

Hey guys!  
>Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. I really want to know what you think of Earwen. I did a ton of research for her and I added my own little flair. :)<br>Anywho... I'd love to hear what y'all think of the story or my OCs.  
>Please review! It would make me so incredibly happy.<br>I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!  
>~ Rachel<br>(P.S.- Sorry for the use of "y'all." If you haven't guessed I'm a Southerner. :D )

* * *

><p>Eärwen wasted no time and said, "The Company must leave tonight, young one. Gather the dwarves and meet me in the garden on the east side. Be as quiet as you can and make haste. I will gather some supplies you will need."<p>

Eärwen did not wait for a reply and hurried to the kitchens. She did not hear anyone inside so she quietly crept in and packed a large sack with dried foods that would not spoil easily. Once she was done, she hurried to the gardens where she had told Eraveth and the others to meet her. Sure enough, the entire company minus Gandalf stood waiting for her.

"We must hurry, Master Thorin," she said as she began to lead them out of the garden.

"Why should we trust you?" Thorin sneered as he stopped walking. "Why would a she-elf betray her kin and help a company of dwarves?"

Eärwen could feel Thorin Oakenshield's disdain and turned to face him. "I do not betray the elves, Master Thorin!" she whispered harshly as she stared into his stormy gaze. "There is one here who would seek to stop you. You may not like me but I am your only chance of getting out of here unnoticed. Oh, and for your knowledge, I am not an elf. Now, swallow your horrid pride and follow me."

With that, Eärwen turned and once again began to lead the way out of Rivendell. Almost every member of the company seemed to be staring daggers into her back for the way she had spoken to their leader. Three faces, however, did not display anger. Eraveth seemed to be smirking at the group. When she had met Eärwen the night before, she had immediately liked her. She liked the way she had swiftly put Thorin in his place and proved that she would brook no argument. Bilbo's face held a slight amount of fear. He did not ever want to be on this woman's bad side and could only imagine the fury that would be unleashed if she felt the need to fight. Lastly, Tosur was watching Eärwen's retreating back with something akin to awe. He had not seen anyone stand up to Thorin Oakenshield like that while he and his sister had been part of the company. A sly smile crept across his face as he replayed the Eärwen's words in his head as he followed the group out of the peaceful valley.

Eärwen moved quickly but silently as she led the company past the borders of Rivendell. Once they were far enough away, she came to an abrupt stop. She turned to the company and placed her bag on the ground in front of her.

"This is some food that will keep for some time," she said as she pulled out a piece of paper from a pocket in her jacket. "I will stay with you for as long as I can. I am a skilled healer and fighter." She held up her hand when Thorin opened his mouth to interrupt. "I am not asking to join your company, Master Thorin," she said with a small smile gracing her lips. "I am simply telling you that I will be here. I will be responsible for myself and will take care of my own needs. I will not abide your animosity. I am not an elf so you can take your hatred elsewhere. I am simply coming because I believe your quest to be of the upmost importance and you will need all the help you can get in order to kill the dragon that abides in you halls."

Eärwen turned away but stopped when a nervous voice said, "Excuse me, Miss. You said you weren't an elf. What are you then?"

Eärwen turned back to see the young dwarf who's name she had heard was Ori. He was fidgeting with the end of the scarf he wore around his neck. "I am a _nindari_, Master Dwarf," she said with a bright smile. "Many know my people by other names. We are of the water and were placed here by the Valar as servants to them and the Maiar. I was fortunate enough to be taken in by the elves of Rivendell at a young age, but I knew that one day I would be needed by Gandalf for a greater purpose. This is the task that he has asked me to help him with although I do not think it will be the last one."

Eärwen glanced around the group and saw many expressions on their faces. One dwarf, the white-haired one named Balin, spoke up and said, "I always thought that nymphs were merely myths but it seems that they are just a rare being. It is truly an honor to be in the presence of such a remarkable being."

Eraveth smiled at the blush she saw creeping up Eärwen's cheeks. She glanced around at the dwarves and saw that most of them were trying to figure out what a _nindari_ was. She took pity on Thorin's nephews and whispered, "A _nindari_ is what you would call a mermaid. _Nindari_ are specific to living in the rivers and lakes. They can live in the ocean like their kin, but they prefer to live in the rivers. They have a form of magic that allows them to walk on land if they need to. Otherwise, they have tail-fins. Eärwen has actually never met another of her kind and everything she knows comes from ancient texts that Lord Elrond has acquired over the years."

Both Kili and Fili stared at Eärwen as if she had grown a second head. They dropped their gazes when she turned to look at them. She studied the dwarf princes and smiled when they seemed uncomfortable under her gaze. She glanced around at the rest of the company and quickly jumped forward with a quiet, "Boo!"

Thorin's nephews jumped a foot away from her and several of the others reached for their weapons. One tall dwarf with tattoos on his head unsheathed his sword and swung. Eärwen's weapon was immediately out and blocked the blow. The wide smile never left her face as she continued to block Dwalin's blows. Every member watched in fascination as the woman didn't even seem to be trying. Her sword moved effortlessly and before long a sheen of sweat was seen on Dwalin's brow. Soon, Eärwen grew tired of the fight and with a flick of her wrist, she sent her opponent's sword flying.

After replacing her own sword in its sheath, Eärwen turned to the rest of the company. "I suggest you get at least some rest," she said with a sharp nod. "There is still a few hours before dawn and I expect that you all need the rest. I will take watch."

Eärwen's tone brooked no argument so with many a grumble, the dwarves pulled out their bedrolls and went to sleep. It did not escape her notice that one dwarf did not lay down to sleep. Bofur settled himself beside the newcomer and looked out at the land that lay before them. The silvery light of the moon cast its ethereal grow on the land. "Kind of peaceful, don't ya think, lassie?" he asked as he studied the strange woman beside him. She had similarities to the elves, but there were some things about her that were decidedly not elvish. The points of her ears curved backward slightly; her hair was not only an unusual coloring, but it curled unlike that of the elves of Rivendell; and she did not glow like the elves.

Eärwen stole a sideways glance at the dwarf that was sitting beside her before saying, "It is quite peaceful indeed, Master Dwarf. The moon is something that many people tend to ignore. Its beauty is often looked over because it does not have the same brightness of its companion, the sun."

"Aye," Bofur said as he contemplated her words, "that is true. Tell me, please, how you learned to fight."

Eärwen smiled at the dwarf's request. She turned slightly so she could fully see his face but also keep an eye out for danger. "I learned to fight from the greatest warrior I know," she whispered in a conspiratory tone.

"Who's that?" Bofur asked as he inched slightly closer to hear.

"That would be Lord Glorfindel." Bofur didn't know who this was, but clearly, it meant something to this woman.

"Lord Glorfindel," Eärwen said when she noted the dwarf's confusion, "is my father. He has many names: Captain of the Guard of Rivendell, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, and my personal favorite, the Balrog Slayer."

"Your father killed a balrog?" Bofur asked as he turned with wide eyes to fully face the woman.

Eärwen chuckled at the dwarf and whispered, "Yes, he did. He was an excellent fighter. When he died, the Valar saw goodness in him and he was sent back to Arda not long ago. He took me in when I was found as a child and became my father. He raised me and taught me of the world and how to fight."

Bofur was amazed by this story and could tell that Eärwen held much respect for her father. He nudged her slightly with his shoulder and asked, "Does he know that you left your home to help a company of dwarves on a journey that many believe to be foolish?"

"No, he does not know yet," Eärwen said as she nudged a rock with her toe. "Lord Elrond will tell him once we are far enough away from Rivendell that he cannot come and drag me back. He might be quite angry."

"You would risk the anger of your father, the elf who killed a balrog, just to help us?" Bofur asked as he gestured to the sleeping company.

"Yes, Master Dwarf, I would and I am doing it now because I believe it to be the right thing to do."

Bofur let the silence fall between them and did not ask any further questions. He kept watch with Eärwen, even though she encouraged him many times to go to sleep. As the hours passed, light slowly began to appear over the horizon, signaling the dawn of a new day.

The pair began to wake the others. Some woke easily, like Balin, Thorin, Eraveth, and Dwalin, but some proved to be harder to wake. Eärwen moved to the dwarf called Bifur and pondered the best way to wake him. One glance at the dwarf and Eärwen knew not to shake him awake. She stood at the foot of his bedroll and nudged his feet a few times. He did not wake to this, so she began to think. A stick lying on the ground caught her eye and she quickly bent to retrieve it.

Bofur had just finished waking the last of the company when he caught sight of Eärwen trying to wake his cousin. She held a stick in her right hand and was prodding the poor dwarf as she urged him to wake up. Bifur must have awoken to some degree because he was swatting the end of the stick away like it was an annoying fly. Eärwen huffed slightly when the dwarf refused to awaken fully.

Bofur nudged Kili and Fili and pointed to the amusing scene. The three of them burst into loud, uproarious laughter at the same time. The noise seemed to do the trick because Bifur shot up with a loud cry in Khuzdul. The stick that Eärwen was still holding met with the end of the dwarf's nose when he shot up. This caused the poor dwarf to shout with surprise. Eärwen, who had not been expecting the violent wakeup, stepped back in surprise. As she did, her boot stepped on the hem of her dress and she tumbled backward. This only caused the dwarfs to laugh harder and soon the entire company with the exception of Thorin, Bifur, and Eärwen were laughing at the sight. Once he was fully awake and could comprehend what had happened, even Bifur was cracking a smile.

Eärwen felt her cheeks flame instantly with embarrassment. Eraveth recovered quickly and helped Eärwen to her feet. She chuckled some more as she helped Eärwen dust herself off. She shot a quick glance at Thorin to find that his lips were slightly upturned with the ghost of a smile and there was amusement in his eyes.

"It's all right," she said to the older woman. "We all trip every once in a while. Perhaps we should probably get started on our journey."

Everyone nodded at this and soon everything was cleared and the company had set out once more. Eärwen was still embarrassed about what had happened and kept to herself as she walked for the first couple of hours. They walked in silence until the hobbit asked curiously, "If you don't mind me asking, my lady, how old are you?'

Eärwen glanced down at the Halfling and smiled, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it is rude to ask a woman her age." Bilbo hung his head slightly in embarrassment but was surprised when Eärwen continued. "I am 922 years old," she said as she patted him slightly on the shoulder. "I have lived in Imladris since I was 56. I am still quite young though. My people age like that of the elves. Compared to some I am little more than a child even though I came of age over eight centuries ago."

Bilbo tried to absorb this knowledge but felt a little overwhelmed. This woman looked so young. It was hard for him to believe that she was approaching a millennia. He thought he would be lucky to reach a century. Glancing over at Eraveth, he thought about the ages of dwarves. She was ninety-five and still had many years left in her life. From what he gathered, most dwarves lived to be 250 but it wasn't uncommon for some to live to 300 and there were even a few cases of some living to be 350 years old.

Tosur listened as the odd pair talked. He walked beside Kili and Fili and tried to figure out how to pull a prank on his sister. After enlisting the help of the heirs of Durin, a plan was soon formed and the trio waited for nightfall when they set up camp.

* * *

><p>welp, what did you guys think?<br>Is there anything that you would like to see in this story?  
>Please, feel free to tell me if there is.<br>Have a blessed day!


	7. In Yonder Mountains

So, hi again!  
>Again, I own zilch. I wish I did, but alas I m just a humble FF writer.<br>My feelings right now are kina mixed...  
>On one hand, I am super excited that this story has had over 450 views, but on the other, I am discouraged because I've only had 2 reviews (one of which was telling me of a format issue and the other was telling me that the story was boring).<br>I'm sure you can guess what I'm feeling right now...  
>Anyway, no more pity parties. At this point in the story, we're going to head<br>away from the actually storyline just a tad.  
>As always, please review! It would make me so incredibly happy!<br>Enjoy!  
>~ Rachel<p>

* * *

><p>The company decided not to stop for lunch and nibbled on some fruit that grew along the edge of the road. The company was mostly silent except for the periodic whispers of Kili, Fili, and Tosur. Eraveth stayed close to Eärwen and was surprised to see the woman move off from the group and into the woods. She shared an inquisitive look with Bilbo and continued to follow Thorin. It wasn't until an hour later that the leader of the company realized the newest addition to their number was missing.<p>

"Where did that woman go?" he growled as he turned to Bilbo and Eraveth.

The two simply shrugged at once and Eraveth said, "Lady Eärwen went into the forest some time ago and has not returned." Just as she said this, a whistle sounded from the tree line. Every head of the company turned toward the sound. Eärwen stood on the edge of the trees and motioned them forward. Behind her on the ground lay a large deer. Its two hind legs were bound together by a rope which Eärwen held in her hand.

"I thought some fresh meat might be nice to have while it's still available," she said with a smug smile. "There is a clearing in the woods about twenty yards from the road. I would humbly suggest to stop there for the night. We do not know if there is another suitable place to stop father down the road."

Thorin scowled at the woman before reluctantly agreeing to stop for the night. When this was announced, a cheer went up throughout the company. They followed Eärwen through the woods and into the large clearing. Packs were laid down and a fire was started. Eärwen hung the deer up in a tree and began the process of skinning the animal. Kili and Fili moved closer to watch and were confused when they could not see a wound on it. Eärwen noticed their study of the creature and simply turned it so they could see the small but precise wound in the animals neck.

Fili leaned in to examine the wound. It had not been made by an arrow. The wound was thin and about an inch wide. He glanced at the thin knife Eärwen was using to cut the skin around the animal's legs. It was a perfect match. He had a hard time imagining that her skill with throwing the blade was so precise that she had killed the deer with one throw so he asked, "How did you manage to kill it?"

Eärwen smirked at the young prince and said, "I hadn't intended to get meat. I was climbing a tree to scan the area and when I was climbing back down this deer was below me. So, I pulled out my knife and jumped."

Fili's eyes widened at the thought of her jumping from the tree and onto the animal. He glanced up to see Eärwen smiling at him. "I was kidding, Fili," she chuckled. "I have had many years of throwing practice. You must remember, Master Dwarf, I am ten times your age and have been training since I was sixty, which means I have had eight and a half centuries of training."

Eärwen finished skinning the animal and signaled Bombur and Bofur to come and retrieve the meat. She then took the skin over to the fire and began to clean it. She watched the Heirs of Durin whisper back and forth with Tosur and she felt slightly uneasy. Suddenly, a body plopped down beside her and she turned to find Bifur beside her whittling on a piece of wood.

He gave her a small smile before going back to his work. Eärwen simply shook her head and went back to her own work. As she scraped the hide, movement to her right caught her attention. Eraveth was looking furious and had something long and thin in her hand. She watched the young dwarrowdam march over to her brother and Thorin's nephews. Eärwen pulled a small bag of salt out of her bag and rubbed it into the hide as she watched the events unfold.

Eraveth stalked toward the young dwarves that were snickering to themselves. She tucked the object in her hand behind her back as she drew closer. She stopped before them and waited for them to notice her. She did not have to wait long before three pairs of mirth-filled eyes turned to face her. She hurled the object at them and yelled. "Do you think that's funny?" she yelled. The boys all jumped when the thin, black object hit them. The object raised up a narrow head and stared at them. Kili tried to scoot away from the snake that now lay in his lap but came up fast against the tree behind him.

"I know it was you three," Eraveth hissed at the trio. "Do you think that I didn't see you whispering and giggling amongst yourselves? If you ever try to prank me again I will make it that you rue the day that the thought even crossed your mind." Eraveth then turned and stalked away from the boys and came to sit beside Eärwen.

Eärwen finished up her work with the hide and set it aside. She patted Eraveth's shoulder and watched as the boys threw the snake back into the woods. She was about to say something when Bombur called out that the meal was ready. They had cooked the meat on sticks over the fire so that it would be easier to eat. She retrieved some for Eraveth and herself.

The meal was eaten quietly as Eraveth shot dirty looks at Kili, Fili, and Tosur. Bifur, who had watched the entire event unfold from his place beside Eärwen, rewarded each of the boys with a slap to the back of the head when they passed him to get some food. He winked at Eraveth before turning back to his food. Eärwen watched Eraveth grin at the older dwarf before nibbling on her meat once again. As soon as supper was finished and the few dishes that were dirty were cleaned, the dwarves settled down to sleep.

"I will take the watch tonight," Eärwen announced as everyone settled down on their bedrolls.

"You took the watch last night," Thorin said, coming to stand in front of her with his arms crossed.

Eärwen nodded and said, "That is correct, Master Thorin, but like the elves, I do not need as much sleep as you. I can go for days on only a few hours of sleep. I know your company is tired and I am fine to take the first few nights watch. Rest now and I will wake you if there is any trouble."

Thorin did not like this but agreed anyway because he knew that she spoke the truth. He returned to his bedroll and laid down. His eyes seemed to instantly rest on the form of the other female member of their company. She lay on her side facing away from him. He still felt reservation about allowing her to continue on the quest but decided that since she had quite possibly saved the life of his nephew that he would remain quiet for now. He turned to see Eärwen perched on a large rock as she scanned the surrounding woods.

Thorin awoke a few hours later to odd sounds coming from the forest around the company. He sat up with a grunt only to have a hand clamp tightly over his mouth.

"There is someone out there," Eärwen hissed in his ear. "Stay quiet and I will go find out who it is."

Thorin felt Eärwen move from his side but all was silent for several minutes. He stood to head after her when a body was pushed through the tree line and into the clearing. Eärwen emerged from the forest with an absolutely livid look on her face. She stormed over to the body on the ground and flipped him over. The person on the ground groaned as he tried to struggle to his feet. Thorin growled lightly as he studied the person. The tall build, long dark hair, and perfect pale shin could only mean one thing. Elf.

"What do you think you are doing?" Eärwen hissed as she yanked the newcomer to his feet by the collar of his tunic. "I could have killed you, Barathon. What are you doing out of Rivendell?"

The intruder lifted up his head, allowing his hair to fall back and revealing his pointed ears. He looked up into Eärwen's face and tried to smile at her. "I just wanted to help, Lady Eärwen," he said, his grey eyes sparkling.

Eärwen was clearly not happy with this elf and she gave him a rough shove. "You should not have come, Barathon. You are too young. Your mother will be worried sick!"

Barathon lowered his eyes and stared at the ground. "She will not miss me," he said as he nudged a pebble with the toe of his boot. "She barely seems to notice me since _ada_ died."

Eärwen reached out and cuffed him behind the ear while saying, "That is not true and you know it, Barathon. Your mother loves you more than anything. If you truly wanted to help, why did you not make your presence known?"

"You know I do not travel with large groups," he said as he rubbed the side of his head. "Eärwen, you know that all I want to do is help. I am old enough to take care of myself and to make my own decisions."

Eärwen glanced around at the company that had somehow managed to remain asleep through the entire ordeal and ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes met with those of Thorin before returning to rest on the young ellon in front of her. "This is one decision I will make for you," Eärwen sighed. "Go home, Barathon."

Barathon started to protest but Eärwen held up her hand and said, "Do not argue with me. Go home and take a message for me. Tell my _adar_ not to worry. Do this for me, Barathon."

The argument seemed to die in the male elf as he listened to the last two sentences. He nodded once and turned. "Stay safe, Eärwen," he said before disappearing into the darkness.

Eärwen turned to Thorin and held up a hand to keep him from speaking. "Get some rest, Thorin," she said with a weary sigh. "Barathon will go home. You need not worry about him. He only meant well."

Thorin did not like that she was telling him what to do but he accepted her words and returned to his bedroll with a slight huff. His mind whirled as he thought of the young ellon and wondered how long she had known he was following them. He did not sleep any more, however, and helped Eärwen to wake the company when the sun rose.

Eärwen gently woke up the company with the help of Thorin and soon they were on their way. That day marked their ascent into the Misty Mountains. The weather was foul and drizzled most of the day until by nighttime it had formed into a raging storm. The company maneuvered the small trail that ran through the mountains with many problems. The rain had caused the stone to become slick and a few members of the company slid along the path several times.

Eärwen stayed in the back with Eraveth and Tosur. The terrain became more dangerous the higher into the mountains they went. Keeping her eyes on the company to make sure everyone stayed safe, she gasped when the hobbit lost his footing and would have fallen off the mountain side if Dwalin had not caught him.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled from the front of the company. No sooner had the words left his mouth when Dwalin caught sight of something.

"Look out!" he warned as everyone looked up to see a giant boulder sailing through the air. It crashed into the mountainside above them and rained down rock and debris on the company. Eärwen pushed the closet dwarves to her against the mountain and used her body to shield them from the falling debris. She looked up into the storm and what she saw caused her to gasp.

Balin looked up as well and shouted, "This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!"

Everyone's eyes followed Balin's outstretched hand. The mountain opposite them began to move and it pulled a mass of rock from the mountain. It reared back in order to throw the giant rock.

"Well, bless me," Bofur gasped as he watched the stone creature. "Giants! Stone Giants!"

Just then, the creature threw the mass of rock and it sailed over them to connect with another giant that was coming around the mountainside. The ground beneath them began to tremble and the entire company watched in horror and awe as the mountain that they were standing on began to move. Eärwen clutched tightly to Tosur and Eraveth as she watched a large crack form in the path between Fili and Kili. She watched as the brothers were separated and their mountain stood to join in the fight. Before it was ever fully upright, it was slammed into by another giant that sent it reeling backward. The front half of the company was able to get off the leg they were standing on when the giant stumbled.

Eraveth screamed and watched as the giant they were standing on was hit and its head came off. The now headless body stumbled and began to fall toward the mountainside. Eraveth felt Eärwen tighten her hold on them and braced them against the coming impact.

Thorin watched helplessly as half of his company, including his beloved nephew, were smashed into the cliff. He raced around the bend to get to the spot where they had been. An overwhelming feeling of joy and relief filled him when he saw his people unhurt on the path ahead. He first searched for his nephew and was relieved to see his nephew's somewhat shocked face. He then caught sight of Eärwen as she removed her body from over Tosur, Eraveth, and Ori.

Suddenly, Bofur asked with a worried voice, "Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Everyone looked around to find that the Halfling was not with them. Bofur then caught sight of Bilbo hanging over the cliff and everyone rushed toward him. Eärwen dove on her stomach and grasped Bilbo's hand just as it slipped from the wet, stone surface. Ori was soon beside her in an effort to reach his other hand, but Bilbo could not reach him. From her prone position, Eärwen could not pull the hobbit up and saw a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye.

Thorin grasped the edge of the path and swung himself down beside the hobbit. He grabbed his jacket and hoisted him up into the waiting arms above. Just as he moved to pull himself up, his own grip slipped and he would have fallen if Dwalin had not been quick enough to grab him.

"Thorin!" Eraveth screamed as she tried to make her way forward to help the dwarf lord. She reached her spot just as Dwalin pulled Thorin up. He was heaving and trying to stand.

"I thought we had lost our burglar!" Dwalin gasped as he struggled to his feet beside his prince.

"He's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin replied as he turned. He caught Eraveth's gaze but did not acknowledge her. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

He moved off then and called for Dwalin. Several of the company shot Bilbo sympathetic glances at their leader's harsh words and Eärwen helped him to his feet with assistance from Bofur. They moved forward and Eärwen watched Thorin and Dwalin move into a cave. She heard Thorin say to check the cave because very few in the mountains were uninhabited.

The company moved into the cave and began to make ready to go to sleep. Eraveth moved toward Thorin who was sitting by himself. "Are you all right?" she asked as she sunk to the ground beside him.

"I'm fine," Thorin said curtly and watched as the rest of the company began to settle down. He watched Bofur tell Eärwen to get some rest and he would take watch. Eärwen nodded and moved toward the back of the cave to lie down. Eraveth stayed beside him and he felt a small amount of comfort at her presence. He glanced at the dwarrowdam beside him and watched as her eyes slowly closed in sleep and her breathing evened out. Soon, only three of the company were awake, Thorin, Bofur, and Bilbo.

Thorin watched as Bilbo gathered his things and moved to leave. He felt some guilt settle into his chest as he remembered his harsh words to the hobbit. Bofur tried to convince him to stay, but the hobbit was determined to leave. Bofur seemed so disappointed as he wished the hobbit luck but stopped when he noticed the blue glow of Bilbo's sword. Thorin immediately sat up and yelled for everyone to get up.

* * *

><p>Ok, just in case you were wondering, which you probably weren't but whatever,<br>Barathon is an OC created by my best friend.  
>It was a reward for her because she has so patiently read this story and<br>she was the one to encourage me to post it.  
>So if you are enjoying this, you have my friend to thank! :D<br>Also, Barathon will show back up...

One last time, please review!


	8. Down in the Deep of Goblin Town

**Hey, y'all!**  
><strong>So, I'm super excited about this chapter! It follows along the lines of the movie more that some of the other chapters, but I put my own twist on it!<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, if anyone knew about the ecclectic way I write, they would tell you that I do not write in order. I always keep a journal on me to write out scenes as I think of them.<strong>  
><strong>One of my friends once threatened to steal it just so she could see what I have planned.<strong>  
><strong>This was one of the earliest scenes that I wrote,<strong>  
><strong>but it went under some revision as I added Earwen to the story.<strong>  
><strong>Anywho... please review and tell me what you think!<strong>  
><strong>It would make my week!<strong>

**Love y'all!**  
><strong>~ Rachel<strong>

* * *

><p>Eärwen sat up to see a crack form in the floor of their cave and glanced up to meet Eraveth's startled gaze just before the floor dropped out from under them. They fell through the hole and Eärwen hit the walls of the tunnel a few times before landing on a small platform with the rest of the company. High-pitched shrieks reached her sensitive ears and she began to pull members of the company to their feet.<p>

Goblins surrounded them and before they knew what was happening they were being herded down a wooden pathway. Eärwen glanced back as she was pushed along with the dwarves and saw Bilbo ducking down. She smiled when she realized that the goblins probably did not see the small creature and she hoped that he would be all right.

As they were pushed along, goblins searched the company for weapons. Both Eraveth and Eärwen felt filthy hands that lingered a little too long on their persons. The pathway widened slightly and led the company before a foul creature that could make in strong-willed person sick. He had a gigantic belly and a chin that reached down to touch the top of it. His body was covered in boils and sores that oozed puss. His skin was splotchy and he reeked of decaying flesh.

The company's weapons were laid before him and the Goblin King squeaked, "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies! Thieves! Assassins!"

A little ugly goblin spoke up then, "Dwarves, your Malevolence."

"Dwarves?" the king bellowed.

"We found them on the front porch," another small goblin informed his king.

"Well, don't just stand there," the king order as he pointed to the company. "Search them, every crack and every crevice!"

Goblins searched the company once again and took everything they could find. One even took poor Oin's ear trumpet and crushed it. Eärwen gasped when a filthy little goblin grabbed her in a sensitive area and she punched him square in the nose. She felt a satisfying crack and watched as the foul creature fell over backwards and two more took its place. She turned her attention to a goblin who was pouring out a sack of silver items which she immediately recognized from Rivendell. The guilty look on Nori's face was enough to explain the silver and she rolled her eyes at the dwarf.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Goblin King asked after he looked at the silver from Rivendell and recognized it. Several of the dwarves began to mock the king by giving him useless information and Eärwen had to fight to keep from laughing at their antics.

"Shut up!" the king bellowed and everyone took a slight step back. "If they will not talk, we will make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler! Bring up the Bone-Breaker!"

Suddenly the king caught sight of the two females and smiled. "Bring me the females!" the great Goblin King bellowed. Thorin moved to intercede but Eraveth shook her head and motioned for him to stay quiet.

Eraveth fought hard but two goblins managed to pull her away from the group and force her into a kneeling position before the king's throne. She growled ferociously as the goblins held her arms straight out. Her mind worked furiously to try and come up with a solution for her predicament but all she could think about was the pleasure she would get if she could get the chance to cut off the Goblin King's ugly head. The king reached down and with a fat, disgusting finger lifted her face up by her chin.

He chuckled when she spat at him and said, "There's a fire in you. I can understand why they keep you around. You would probably come in very handy on those cold nights."

Eraveth felt the blush creep up her cheeks when she realized what this disgusting creature was insinuating. She felt a fierce fire of hatred and loathing begin to form in her belly and she began to struggle against the goblins that were holding her.

Eärwen also fought furiously against the goblins that held her arms. She was pushed forward and her arms were pulled behind her back. She watched as the Goblin King mocked her friend and tried to break free but stopped short when metal was placed on her wrists with a sickening click. The Goblin King turned his attention to her and pushed some of her hair aside to reveal the curved points of her ears.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," the filthy goblin said as he pulled on the chain that was connected to the shackles on her wrists. He drew her closer and moved his disgusting hands through her gold-streaked hair. A deep chortle escaped the creature as he said, "News reached my kingdom some time ago when you were found, little nymph. A treasure such as yourself rarely comes into my kingdom. I believe that someone would miss his daughter if he were to learn of her demise. Tell me, how will the Balrog Slayer react when I send the lifeless body of his beloved possession back to him?"

Eärwen mimicked her friend's actions and spat at the horrid creature that was now in control of her chains. The huge goblin pulled the chains hard and caused Eärwen to stumble to her knees. He continued to pull her closer until she was literally touching his giant belly. Eärwen jerked back but stopped when the Goblin King reached out and caught her by the long braid that hung down her back.

He lowered his head to look directly into her eyes and said, "You should have better manners. You should know how to treat royalty with respect. Maybe I shall have to teach you."

Moving with more speed than Eärwen could have imagined for a creature of his size, the Goblin King pulled a knife from his hip and swung it above her head. Eärwen felt the pressure of his grip release from her hair and slumped to the ground. When she looked up again, she saw two feet of her braid hanging from his fat hand. Hair fell in her face as she struggled to her feet. Fire burned in her and she fought to escape her bonds.

"Take them to the dungeons," the Goblin King ordered, motioning first to Eärwen and then to Eraveth. "I believe I'll keep her for entertainment purposes. She may come in handy one day; you never know. And send this to Rivendell," he said as he threw the braid in his hand to a waiting goblin.

As the goblins began to drag the women away, the dwarves began to fight harder to get to them. All at once their protests seemed to go silent when Eraveth freed one of her arms from the goblins and spun toward the king.

"May you burn with dragon-fire!" she bellowed at him.

The Goblin King's eyes lit up with fury. He swiped at her with both hands and picked her up. She tried her best to wiggle out of them, but the more she fought the tighter he squeezed her. Just as it seemed that the king would squeeze the life out of her, a familiar voice broke through.

"Enough!" Thorin yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Goblin king stopped squeezing then and said, "Well, well, well, look who it is, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain; but I forgot, there is no mountain, which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head."

Eraveth glanced at Thorin and saw his features harden. She knew the rumors that had begun to circulate about the one thing Thorin hated the most in the world. Her fear grew as the king continued. He smiled menacingly before her explained, "A pale orc astride a white warg."

Recognition colored Thorin's features as he said, "That filth died of his wounds long ago!"

"Oh, so you think his defiling days are over," the Goblin king said with a wicked grin. He turned to a goblin by his side and commanded, "Send word to the pale orc that I have his prize and here, send him these too. He'll have better things to do with them."

The Goblin King threw Eraveth into the waiting arms of five goblins. Shouts and cries of protest rose up from the dwarves as ropes were tied around Eraveth and she was carried away along with Eärwen. She shrieked as one of the goblins ran his hands around her form and traced his filthy fingers along her cleavage that had become visible due to the tightness of the ropes that secured her arms to her side. She noticed that Tosur and Kili and Fili saw the goblin handling her and they fought harder against the goblins in order to rescue her. That was the last thing she saw before she was carried around a corner and out of sight.

Eärwen tried to escape her bonds and free her friend but the chains held tight. When she saw the goblin man-handle Eraveth, she threw herself forward and rammed the foul creature. After slamming her foot into the creature's skull another goblin hit her from behind and the world went black.

Eraveth struggled against her captors but to no avail. Eärwen was now being carried as well now that the goblins had knocked her unconscious. One of the goblins seemed to be fed up with her struggling and hit her hard on the head. Just before she lost consciousness as well, Eraveth heard a loud boom and a bright light flashed at the entrance of the tunnel that led to the room where the dwarves were.

* * *

><p><strong>So, can anyone guess what is going to happen to our heroines?<strong>  
><strong>I'd love to hear what you think!<strong>  
><strong>Have a blessed day!<strong>  
><strong>:D<strong>


	9. A Frightening Encounter

**Hello dearies!**  
><strong>I hope eveyone enjoyed their week.<strong>  
><strong>I'm super excited because I have a job interview this week!<strong>  
><strong>It's housekeeping, but I don't mind.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I got no response from the last chapter and it's a little disheartening...<strong>  
><strong>Anywho, at this point we are going to leave the book a little and I'm going to focus on my OCs.<strong>  
><strong>(Seriously, anyone who read the book or watched the movies knows what happened. :P)<strong>  
><strong>As always, I'd love to hear from you about what you think or about anything really...<strong>

**Hope y'all have a blessed week!**  
><strong>~ Rachel<strong>

* * *

><p>When she awoke, Eraveth sat up only to find that she was in a dark cage with a chain around her wrist. Eärwen was nowhere in sight. She tried to pry it off but it did not budge. She heard a noise and looked up to find an orc standing just outside her cage. She shrieked and backed away as far as possible only to find another orc on the other side of the cage. Her cry drew smiles from the two orcs and they moved slightly closer and snarled at her. She sat in the middle of her cage and buried her head in her arms as she rested them atop her knees.<p>

Eraveth kept her eyes covered until she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. She glanced up and her mouth dropped open in horror at the creature approaching. She had heard the stories and there was no mistaking that this was Azog the Defiler. The orc approached and Eraveth flinched when he slammed his hand into the bars of her cage but she did not take her eyes off of him. She felt his cold eyes drilling into her own and felt fear creep up her spine when his horrid mouth formed a bone-chilling smile.

Azog motioned to the guards that were on either side of Eraveth's cage and turned to walk away. The orcs moved forward and opened the cage door. As Eraveth backed away, one of the orcs unhooked one side of the chain and proceeded to drag her out of the cage. They followed Azog down a long hallway. Eraveth stumbled once and the guard behind her pushed her forward. The room that they entered was large and had a table and two chairs situated in the middle of it.

Eraveth was deposited in one of the chairs as an orc released her wrist from the chain and then he and his comrade beat a hasty retreat and closed the door effectively sealing her in with Azog. A chill ran up her spine when she heard a bar placed across the door.

As Azog circled the table and took a seat, Eraveth glanced around the room and found that there was no way out. The room only had one entrance and that had just been sealed from the outside. She glanced at Azog and was disconcerted to find that he seemed oddly relaxed.

Azog leaned toward her and said in a frighteningly calm voice, "I know that you are a part of Thorin Oakenshield's company. I want you to tell me where they are going. I will release you if you do so."

Eraveth refused to respond and stared into his eyes. Her father had always taught her to face her enemies head-on and never show them any weakness. Azog seemed to be expecting this and merely laughed it off. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I am familiar with the stubbornness of dwarves," he said as he continued to stare into Eraveth's eyes. "Your silence does not surprise me, but I must wonder if your loyalty is well placed. Thorin made no attempt to rescue you when you were captured, why continue to be loyal? I've been told of how you have spirit. You owe them no allegiance. Tell me where they are and you will be greatly rewarded. I will even give you your freedom, which is what you desire most, correct?"

Eraveth bit the inside of her mouth to keep from yelling at this beast. Her gaze never once faltered and her eyes narrowed slightly. Her blood began to boil by the fact that this horrendous creature thought he could gain information from her by bribing her with freedom. Her grip tightened on the chair as she fought to control her anger.

Azog's relaxed façade faltered slightly when he realized that Eraveth would not speak. He rose from his chair and began to circle the table. It reminded Eraveth of a predator circling its prey before the kill. He stopped behind her chair and bent down. His hot breath landed on her neck as he spoke.

"No one is coming to save you," he whispered in her ear. "The only chance you have to leave this place is to save yourself. You can only do that by telling me where they are going. Save yourself the pain and tell me."

Eraveth moved away from his hot breath and turned her head to face him. The defiance Azog saw in her eyes made him angrier than ever. With a roar, he pushed over her chair and picked her up. He smiled in satisfaction as terror filled her eyes. He slammed her body against the wall and lowered his face to hers.

Eraveth's body began to tremble as Azog's face drew closer. He raised his cruel hook to her face and rested it against her cheek. Her eyes widened when, with a quick flick, he formed a small cut across her cheek. She began to feel sick when Azog lowered his head even more and licked the blood off her cheek. Still she refused to utter a sound and this was what drove him mad.

Azog's blood began to boil and he threw Eraveth across the room. She landed in a heap beside the table and tried desperately to crawl away. Her whole body ached with the force of the impact. Azog stopped her from moving away farther by stepping on her skirt. He picked her up and threw her again. This time she landed on the table. He came forward and pinned her legs using his own body.

"If you won't talk," he growled in a menacing voice, "I'll make you scream!"

Eraveth tried to push him away, but he caught her wrists and forced them above her head. Eraveth writhed until she felt the cold metal of his hook making its way down her neck. She stilled to keep the sharp points from cutting her. Her eyes widened with the realization that the hook continued to move downward. It moved over her bosom and paused when it reached the first string of the brown, leather jerkin that she wore over her baggy white shirt. One by one, he cut the ties of her jerkin until they were all completely severed and the jerkin fell open.

Eraveth began to try to move away from him. Azog reached up and moved to hold her wrists against the table with his hook. This action brought his body even closer to hers. Every breath she took caused her chest to rub against Azog's.

Eraveth had never felt so small before this. His massive body loomed over her. She tossed her head from side to side in an effort to try to free herself. Azog seemed to tire of her struggle and brought his good hand up to her chin. She felt his hand move from her hip, where he had placed it earlier, and slide its way along her waist, up the side of her chest, and along her neck until it caught her jaw and held her still.

All of a sudden, Azog's foul lips came crashing down on hers. She felt his sharp teeth bite her lip. She couldn't breathe and she became terrified. Azog continued with his rough use of her lips until she screamed, but she screamed the one name he hated most.

"Thorin!" Eraveth screamed before she realized that she had called to him. She tasted blood from where Azog had bitten her and tears began running down her dirt-stained cheeks. What she didn't see was Azog's hand hit her across the face before darkness enveloped her.

Azog looked down at the now still form of Eraveth. The cut on her cheek from earlier had bled slightly and her mouth was swollen and bruised. A small amount of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. He turned and strode towards the doorway.

"Bolg!" he bellowed and the door opened quickly as the orc came in, "take her and place her on their trail. When she leads you to them, kill all of them except her and Thorin Oakenshield."

Bolg grunted his acknowledgement and went to retrieve Eraveth.


	10. Challenge to a Monster

**Hello, again!**  
><strong>Ok, so I was hoping for some type of response to those last two chapters.<strong>  
><strong>But, alas, I shall hold out faith that <em>someone<em> will review...**  
><strong>Anyway, I really want to know what y'all thought of Eraveth's meeting with Azog.<strong>  
><strong>In this chapter, we find out what happened to Earwen and we get to see<strong>  
><strong>an old friend again! Yay!<strong>  
><strong>(but I expect that I'm the only one cheering)<strong>  
><strong>Okey-doke, hope y'all enjoy this one.<strong>

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p>Eärwen awoke with a skull-splitting headache. At first her mind was clouded and she could not think clearly, but suddenly, something occurred to her. She was in water! She looked around and found that she was in a pool of some sort with a cage over the top of it. The walls of the cave were lined with crude torches and gave a flickering glow that reflected of the water's surface. She glanced down at herself and found that she was in her natural form and all of her clothing had been removed save the dark sleeveless undershirt that she always wore.<p>

Eärwen felt a slight bit of panic take hold of her heart and realized there was little chance that she would escape her new prison. She submerged and began to fell around the walls of the pool. Her eyes soon adjusted and she found what she had been looking for. The spring that fed the pool she was in had been blocked by rocks and she doubted that she would be able to move them. Besides, there was no telling how narrow the opening was and she might not even fit through.

She emerged just as a set of heavy footsteps came toward her. Her now shorter hair hung in her face and had once again returned to completely red. The sight she saw pass her made her gasp in fear. A large orc was walking past her prison and he was carrying someone on his shoulder. Eärwen knew those red curls and she slammed against the cage that covered the pool.

"Eraveth!" she screamed as she fought with all her strength to escape. Her friend did not move and Eärwen took in her bruised and bloody face. Rage filled her and she screamed over and over again as she fought the bars of the cage.

While she screamed, Eärwen missed the fact that someone else had come into the room. A throaty laugh startled her and she spun to face the creature who had made the fearful sound. The moment her eyes fell on the pale orc that stood beside her cage, she jerked away from the dreadful creature. No one needed to tell her who this orc was. His pale skin and metallic hook was enough to identify him. This was Azog the Defiler and she was his prisoner.

"What did you do to her?" Eärwen yelled at the horrific orc.

Azog chuckled and took another step forward. "I am releasing her," he hissed as he motioned to the side. A group of orcs came forward and removed the cage from over the pool that Eärwen was in. Suddenly, one of the orcs grabbed her arm and fastened a heavy shackle to her wrist. Fear gripped her heart as she looked at the metal. Dark magic seemed to irradiate off it. Whatever chance she had of escaping had now diminished to something almost nonexistent.

Azog sat down on the edge of the pool and dipped his good hand into the water. He leaned closer to her and grinned at her wickedly. "You are the first nymph I have had in my possession," he said as he tugged on her chain to draw her closer. "I have had elves and skin-changers but never a nymph. You are quite the rare prize."

Eärwen tried to fight against the pulling of the chain but was pulled close to the pale orc. She jerked away when he reached out to touch her and reacted in the only way she could. She jerked her strong tail forward and hit Azog as hard as she could. Satisfaction filled her as the orc was sent to the ground beside the pool.

Azog growled and stood quickly. He roughly jerked Eärwen's chain until she was halfway out of the water, the rough stone cutting into her belly. She cried out as the stone scraped the soft skin of her abdomen. A hand reached down and grabbed her roughly by the jaw and forced her to look up. Azog's lip curled and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You will beg for death before I am done with you."

Eärwen looked up into his eyes and said three words that he would never forget, "Do your worst!"

-oOo-

Bolg grumbled as he carried the young dwarrowdam. They were catching up with Thorin Oakenshield and then Azog's plan would be put to action. He adjusted his burden but stopped when a sound caught his attention. He turned just in time to see a flash of black before his soldiers began to fall around him, arrows protruding from their necks. He dropped the girl in his arms and ordered the orcs to retreat. He caught sight of the figure that had attacked them just as he and the few orcs that had survived the attack fled into the woods.

Barathon stooped down over the crumpled for of the half-dwarf on the ground and moved her hair aside. Her face was badly bruised and was bleeding slightly from a cut on her cheek. He glanced around to make sure that no orcs remained in the area and scooped the female up into his arms. He was close to the Beornings' land and knew that Beorn would provide the girl protection. He moved into the forest once more and started to head for the skin-changer's land.

He ran through the forest faster than he had ever run before. He spotted movement in the trees before him and hoped that it was the skin-changer. A large man stepped out from behind a tree with a bow in his hand. Barathon lowered the girl to the ground and held up his hands.

"Master Beorn," he said with a slight bow of the head, "I am extremely sorry to trespass on you land, but this girl needs urgent help. I have been following the company that she belongs with for some time, but she and another woman were separated from them in the Misty Mountains."

Beorn listened to the young ellon speak and raised his brow at the thought that this story corresponded with one he had heard only last night. Stepping closer to the girl, recognition filled him at the sight of the messy, red hair and freckled face. "Where did you find her?" he asked looking back up at the elf.

Barathon took a slight step forward and said, "She was being carried by a company of orcs. I was sent from Rivendell to find the other woman of the company and I came across the pack of orcs. I beg of you to take her in. Her company should be coming through your land soon and she should be returned to them. I must continue on my search for the Lady Eärwen."

Beorn saw the honesty and pleading in the ellon's eyes and nodded. "I will make sure that she is taken care of."

Barathon turned and quickly ran in the direction that the orcs had gone earlier, hoping that they could provide him with the information that he sought. With one final glance behind, he saw Eraveth move slightly and open her eyes before he disappeared once again into the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOO... What did you think?<strong>  
><strong>Oh, by the way, I have a job interview this afternoon so wish me luck!<strong>  
><strong>I really need a job... :(<strong>  
><strong>Anywho, have a blessed day!<strong>


	11. An Unexpected Reunion

**Hello, dearies!**  
><strong>How was everyone's week thus far?<strong>  
><strong>Big thank you to Knowing Grace for your kind review (and I don't mind the fandom refrences)<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, we saw Barathon again. Yay!<strong>  
><strong>At this part in the story, we are about halfway through what I have already written.<strong>  
><strong>Just as a warning, in a few chapters, there will be a darker chapter and I just wanted to pepare y'all.<strong>  
><strong>I'll warn you again as we get closer.<strong>  
><strong>As always, please review! (I'm beginning to sound like a broken record LOL)<strong>  
><strong>Hope everyone has an awesome weekend!<strong>

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p>When she awoke again, Eraveth was lying in the middle of some woods. She tried to remember how she had escaped or how she had ended up here but all that she could recall was the encounter with Azog. She tried to stand but her limbs refused to work. She could not remember that last time that she had eaten. The pain in her stomach told her that it had been awhile, at least before they had been captured by the goblins. Just as she tried to stand again, a branch snapped behind her.<p>

Eraveth turned to see a huge man step toward her. The man was larger than anyone that Eraveth had seen, but she smiled as she looked into his face. She could never forget that face. As he came closer and picked her up, she whispered his name, "Beorn, it's good to see you."

She rested her head wearily against his shoulder. The huge man smiled down at her and said, "Yes, little one, it is good to see you as well. I came along just in time, it seems. You had orcs following you."

Eraveth's mind didn't seem to register his words. His concern grew as she stared vacantly into the distance. His home was not far away and he hurried to take Eraveth to safety. He entered his yard quickly and quietly and moved to the rear of his house. He entered through the back door and ordered his animals to make a broth. He walked quietly so as not to awaken his other guests and lay Eraveth down on a bed in a spare room.

A sheep brought in a tray balanced on its back. Beorn took the bowl of broth off the tray and thanked the animal. He helped Eraveth drink the broth. Eraveth felt her strength return to her quickly and she thanked Beorn weakly.

"You are welcome, Little Fawn," he said with a kind smile. "I am glad I found you when I did. There is a company of dwarves that will be very happy to hear that you are safe."

"They're here?" Eraveth asked as she quickly sat up.

"Yes, little one, they are here. They came here just yesterday. Their tale was very interesting, but they spoke of one that they had lost. I recognized your brother and the grief in his eyes. I will bring him to you."

Beorn left her in order to retrieve Tosur. Eraveth took a moment to look in the mirror that rested across from the bed. The right side of her face was horribly bruised as was the area around her mouth. There was a cut on her right cheek from Azog's hook. Her leather jerkin was gone and her white shirt billowed around her. It hung low on her left shoulder. It was stained with dirt and blood. Her brown skirt had not fared any better. It was torn and stained as well.

Beorn moved to the room where the dwarves were sleeping. He moved slowly and nudged Tosur with his foot. When Tosur opened his eyes with a grumble, he motioned for Tosur to follow him. They crept silently through the room, so as not to wake the others. The look of confusion was evident on Tosur's face when Beorn moved into a spare bedroom.

Tosur walked into the room hesitantly and stopped when he saw the figure on the bed. "Era!" he cried as he launched himself at her. He held her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I thought I would never see you again. How did you escape? When did you get here?"

Eraveth leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "I don't know. I can't remember anything about escaping. How did you escape the goblins?"

Tosur told her how Gandalf had shown up just after she was taken and that they had fought the goblins. He explained how they had fallen down the cavern and how the Goblin King that Gandalf had killed had landed on top of them. They had raced through the tunnels and made it outside only to be hunted down by Azog. As he told her the story, Eraveth closed her eyes at the memory of Azog that came rushing to her mind.

Tosur had just finished explaining how the eagles had save them when a soft knock sounded on the door. Beorn came in which surprised the siblings because they hadn't noticed him exit. He came into the room and said, "The others are waking up, Little Fawn. They will want to know that you are safe."

"Of course," Eraveth said as she slid off the bed. The noticed the set of clothes Beorn was holding in his hands. She gave him a grateful smile and accepted the clothes.

"You left those the last time you were here," he explained as he and Tosur left the room for her to change. "I kept them in hopes that you would one day return."

Once they were gone, Eraveth quickly set about changing her clothes. She pulled on the black skirt and the grey blouse. She smiled when she noticed the black with grey embroidered jerkin. She had forgotten that she had left this set of clothes here. She fastened the jerkin over the grey blouse and looked at the mirror once again. Beorn had also brought her a brush and she used it to rid her hair of the tangles.

Once she had finished, she moved out of the room and followed the noise of the dwarves into the dining room. Tosur and Beorn were the only ones to notice her entrance and by the smile on Tosur's face they had not told anyone of her survival. She shot him a cheeky smile and decided to play along. She stayed put and watched the events unfold.

Balin was the first to notice Tosur's happy face and when he questioned it Tosur replied, "Aye, I am happy this morning. I saw Eraveth this earlier."

The room went deathly silent as every head turned to face him. Looks of concern crossed many faces and Balin reached over to pat Tosur's shoulder.

"It's alright, lad," he said in a kind tone. "She is in a better place."

"Indeed, she is," Eraveth finally spoke up from her position in the doorway. Every head snapped around so quickly that she was sure that they had hurt their necks. Eyes bulged as she walked forward. She stepped toward Fili and pushed his mouth closed. His eyes widened and he enveloped her in a giant hug.

"You're alive!" he said as he twirled her around.

"Yes, I am alive," she said with a laugh. "Now, please put me down.'

The others snapped out of their stupor and rushed toward her. She was passed around as many of the dwarves gave her back-breaking hugs as if to make sure she was truly there. Even Dwalin reached over and tousled her hair lightly. When they were all done, Eraveth turned to find Thorin standing behind her. Unbeknownst to him, his face was a stony mask with confusion in his eyes.

As Thorin took a step toward her, Eraveth unconsciously began to back away. He looked at her and couldn't help but ask in wonder, "How did you get away?"

His voice was scarcely louder than a whisper and Eraveth shook her head ever so slightly.

"I don't know," she said in a low voice. Just then, her back hit the wall and her mind went to a different place. She was no longer in Beorn's dining room with the dwarves; she was in a sealed room once again with Azog. Her body began to tremble with fear.

Thorin watched in bewilderment as Eraveth's eyes went wild with fear. She looked like a wounded animal trying to find an escape. He took another step toward her with his hand outstretched, but he instantly pulled it back when she jerked away violently. He looked to the others and saw the concern etched into their faces. Tosur was pleading with her to calm down but she did not seem to hear him.

Eraveth began to speak again, starting with a soft whisper and growing louder and louder until she was almost screaming, "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!"

Thorin watched as she brought her hands up to the sides of her head as if to block out a loud noise. Before he knew what he was doing, he walked forward and pulled her into his arms. At first, she fought to escape but slowly, she stopped her struggle. Her face was buried in his shoulder and she shook as harsh sobs wracked her body. He held her close and gently ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting way.

The others watched in silence as Eraveth stilled in Thorin's arms. Tosur resisted the urge to take his sister into his own arms. Kili and Fili gazed at their uncle in amazement. They each remembered when he had held them when they were young and had quietly waited for their tears to stop, but they had never seen him do this for another living being. Fili would have smiled if he had not been so concerned about Eraveth. It was clear that something horrid had happened to her while she had been captured. Beorn was almost shaken by the sight of this young girl being reduced to tear. He went outside to patrol the perimeter and give the company some privacy.

Thorin craned his head around trying to get a glimpse of her face. She had turned to the side and was now staring into his eyes. He no longer saw fear in their depths but rather another emotion that he could not name. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her bottom lip quivered slightly. Thorin watched her as she reached up to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry," she said as she leaned her head back but she made no attempt to escape his arms. "I truly do not know how I came to escape. The last thing I remember was being in a room with Azog."

The room seemed to cringe at this confession. No one wanted to think of what Azog might have done to her. They knew he was not called "The Defiler" for nothing. Thorin cringed at the thought of that foul creature even being in the same room as Eraveth. His grip tightened around her unconsciously and Eraveth found comfort in his embrace. It gave her strength to continue.

"After I was taken in Goblintown," she began with a deep breath, still being held against Thorin's chest, "one of the goblins knocked me unconscious. I woke up in a cage with orc guards on either side of it. It wasn't long after I had woken up that Azog came into the room. He motioned for the guards to bring me to a room down a long narrow hallway. It only had one entrance and was dimly lit by torches on the wall. In the middle of the room sat a stone table and two wooden chairs. The guards placed me on one of the chairs and unchained me before leaving and barring the door."

Eraveth paused for a moment and drew a shaky breath before continuing, "Azog sat in the other chair and questioned me about the company. He offered me my freedom if I would tell him where you were going. I didn't tell him. I promise I didn't. When I remained silent, he pushed harder for me to tell him and began to taunt me. When I still refused to speak, he hit me and all I saw was darkness. The next thing I knew was I was in the woods and Beorn had found me. I don't know how I came to be there, but I am certain that I did not do it on my own."

Thorin looked down into her eyes and saw them searching for confirmation that he believed her. He gave her a slight nod and loosened his hold on her. Eraveth felt cold when he dropped his arms from around her. She stood back and looked to the dwarves. Most seemed to accept what she said, but when she looked at Balin, she knew that the wise, old dwarf had figured out that there was more that she was not telling them. She moved her eyes away from his knowing gaze and looked back at Thorin and said, "I swear, I did not say a word of your quest to him."

Thorin looked at the pleading in her eyes and said with a soft voice, "I believe you, Eraveth."

Something erupted in Eraveth, deep in her gut, when she heard Thorin say her name. She felt light-headed and happy at the same time, but the feeling did not last. It left as quickly as it came when he turned and walked away from her. The others also went back to their forgotten breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>So, any thoughts?<strong>  
><strong>Anything you think I should change?<strong>  
><strong>I tell ya, if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.<strong>  
><strong>I'd even settle for some constructive criticism.<strong>  
><strong>(I promise I won't break!)<strong>


	12. A Tearful Confession

**Hey, y'all!**  
><strong>How is everyone on this most wonderful day?<strong>  
><strong>I hope everyone is having a great week!<strong>  
><strong>So, this chapter is finishing up our short visit at Beorn's and we make our way into Mirkwood.<strong>  
><strong>I'm super excited about that!<strong>  
><strong>Also, the actual journey through Mirkwood will not be really long.<strong>  
><strong>But I hope to make up for that with the elves!<strong>  
><strong>As always, please review!<strong>  
><strong>It really does make my day.<strong>

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p>Eraveth did not feel like eating with the dwarves and decided to go to Beorn's garden. She went to the part as far away from the house as possible and sank down among the flowers. Her attention was drawn to a blue lily that was completely surrounded by white daisies. It was the most beautiful lily that she had ever seen. At its center, the lily was a dark purple-blue that lightened the farther down the petals until it was a beautiful royal blue at the tips.<p>

She smiled as she looked at its innocent beauty, but her smile faltered when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to find Balin approaching her. He sank to the ground next to her and looked at the lily. They sat in silence for a time until Balin leaned over and said, "I know ya did not tell the full story, lass, and I know all of those bruises did not come from a single hit to the side of the face."

Eraveth's hand instantly went to her bruised mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned to Balin. She tried to bite back the sob that escaped from her throat but couldn't. The memory was still fresh in her mind and the pain was just as real.

"Please don't tell the others," she pleaded as a tear escaped down her cheek, "especially Tosur. I don't want him to worry and I don't think I can bear the shame. I wish I could forget it all but I know that it's not going to happen."

"Lass, I realize that ya don't want to talk about this, but I need to ask. Did he force himself on you?"

Eraveth's cheeks instantly flamed as she shook her head and said, "No, not like that, but I'm sure he would have had I not screamed." She took a deep breath and confessed her doubts to Balin, "I don't think I escaped."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he leaned slightly closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think he let me go," she said as a tremor once again shook her body. "When I woke up in the woods, I could barely stand. I was too weak to hardly move. I think someone placed me there for Beorn to find. I know it sounds crazy but I think it is part of Azog's plan. What if he wanted the company to find me just for me to slow them down so he could get closer to kill everyone?"

Balin considered this but did not say a word. If it were true, then that meant the orcs were getting closer every day that they waited. They would have to leave soon. Balin left her to tell Thorin what Eraveth had said about her doubts, but he kept the rest to himself. Beorn met with them also and told them of how he had found the girl and of the elf that had been searching for the other female member of the company.

Eraveth went back into the house some time later and found Beorn waiting for her. He motioned for her to follow him and he led her to the spare bedroom. Once inside he turned and looked at her. From what she saw in his eyes, she knew that he had heard the conversation in the garden.

He spoke softly as he said, "You are always welcome here, Little Fawn. If you should choose to, you may stay here instead of continuing on this quest and for your own safety I wish you would stay."

"Thank you, Beorn," Eraveth said with a watery smile, "but I think that I will continue on this quest. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. We will see each other again; I can feel it. All will be well."

Eraveth added that last part almost as if the convince herself. Beorn knelt down just then and pulled her into a strong hug. After overcoming the surprise of the action, Eraveth wrapped her arms around Beorn's neck and hugged him back. Beorn pulled away and looked into Eraveth's shining emerald eyes. This young half-dwarf was very special to him and he knew from the very first time he saw her in the woods near his house that she would achieve great things in her life.

A knock sounded at the door and they turned to find a red-faced Ori standing there. He shifted from one foot to the other and said, "Um, the others are getting ready to go. Thorin wants to head out before it gets too late."

He left and Beorn and Eraveth exchanged a look. They went into the room where the others had gathered. Tosur came up with a bundle and handed it to Eraveth.

"I thought you might like these," he said with a sheepish smile. "I couldn't leave them behind. It felt like I was giving up on you if I did."

Eraveth unrolled the bundle and looked at her weapons. Her swords were still in their sheaths and her knives looked newly sharpened. She smiled and hugged her brother before strapping on her weapons. The last thing she put in place was the knife she carried in her boot. She had been distraught when the goblins had found it. She glanced at its polished hilt that held the resemblance of ivy vines twisting around each other. The love that had gone into carving that handle could still be felt when she tenderly slid it into her boot.

Their sudden departure could only have been due to the conversation that she had had with Balin. Eraveth knew Balin would tell Thorin and she wasn't mad at all. She looked at the others and then turned toward the door. Beorn had left the house and stood out front with ponies for the company to ride. He helped Eraveth onto a sable-colored pony and said a soft goodbye. The others mounted and wish Beorn goodbye. As they rode away, Eraveth looked back to see Beorn wave to her.

"Be careful, Little Fawn!" he called and she returned the wave with a sad smile.

Fili, who rode beside her, turned and asked curiously, "Why does he call you Little Fawn?"

Before Eraveth could answer, however, Tosur cut in and explained, "We first met Beorn many years ago. We had been gone from Rohan for about fifteen years. We were making our way from the Iron Hills to the Blue Mountains when we stumbled upon a pasture with giant bees in it. We stopped to look at the creatures when we heard a great roar come from behind us. We turned and saw this giant bear come charging at us. I climbed up a tree, but Eraveth started running the other way. When the bear began to chase her, she ran faster than anyone I had ever seen. As the bear got closer, Eraveth started up that giant boulder over there. She flew up that rock like she had wings and never once lost her balance. It wasn't long before Beorn changed back into his normal self. He called to her and told her that she ran like a young deer, sure-footed and swift. Ever since then, he has called her Little Fawn."

Tosur finished his story just as they came to the border of Mirkwood. The forest seemed to loom ahead of them. Eraveth became distracted as her eyes searched the gloom. She was brought back suddenly when Gandalf announced that they would go on without him. Uneasiness settled itself inside her as she watched him ride away and the company move into the forest.

Eraveth stayed close to Tosur as they began their journey into the forest. Kili and Fili were directly in front of the siblings and turned their heads back to talk to them. The farther into the forest they walked, the heavier the air felt. By nightfall, the group stopped to make camp. Tosur and Eraveth laid out their bedrolls side by side and lay down to sleep.


	13. Night Terror

**What's up, my lovelies?**  
><strong>I hope everyone had a great week.<strong>  
><strong>A reviewer from the last chapter asked me to add in some more from Tosur's POV<strong>  
><strong>and I will be trying to do that soon.<strong>  
><strong>Also, don't be surprised if you get an extra chapter tomorrow because tomorrow's my birthday and I want to share it with y'all by giving you a bonus chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Also, soon I will be forced to update once a week instead of twice a week. :(<strong>  
><strong>I'm starting my new job soon.<strong>  
><strong>Nothing glamrous, just housekeeping at a nice resort and I am super excited! :D<strong>  
><strong>Anywho, please review!<strong>

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p><em>Eraveth sat in darkness and felt the wetness that surrounded her. Her fingers touched the thick liquid as she tried to identify it. Suddenly, as if someone had lit a torch, she was bathed in a yellow light. She gasped at the deep red color that stained her fingertips and looked down at herself. She wore a dress that had once been white but was now drenched in the dark liquid causing the fabric to stick to her skin. Just then, the sickening metallic smell hit her and she realized what the liquid was. It was blood.<em>

_She was sitting in a pool of blood, but it was not her own. She let out a scream as she took in the sight around her. Thousands of bodies of dwarves, men, elves and orcs surrounded her. The bodies closest to her were familiar and caused tears to spring to her eyes. All around her were the lifeless bodies of the company with the exception of three, Thorin, Eärwen, and Bilbo. She cried as she stared into the glassy eyes of her brother. His face was ashen and covered with blood. She shut her eyes to the sight, but they snapped open again when she heard a familiar voice call her name._

_Two figures stood above her on a hill. One was that of Thorin Oakenshield and the other was that of Azog the Defiler. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her toward them. She stumbled to the top of the hill just as Thorin fell to his knees. She felt unable to move as Thorin reached out his hand to her. Azog stood over him and pushed him to the ground. With a wicked sneer, he looked at Eraveth and said, "Watch as he dies!" Eraveth screamed as she watched him plunge his sword deep into Thorin's chest._

The company was awakened by Eraveth's first scream and tried to wake the poor girl up. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she thrashed back and forth. Tosur tried to stop her from moving, but just as he reached for her shoulder, her hand shot out as if to stop something and hit him on the jaw. He fell backwards just as she screamed the second time and her eyes shot open, but everyone could tell that she was still in the dream. The absolute fear and sorrow that they saw in her eyes caught them all by surprise. Thorin immediately dropped down to the ground beside her and drew Eraveth into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to stop her thrashing.

_Azog began to advance toward Eraveth. She backed away as far as she could until Azog stepped on the skirt of her dress, halting her escape. A wicked smile crossed his face as she tried in vain to free herself. He wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her to the ground._

_As she watched his hook rise above her, Eraveth clawed at his hand and pleaded, "Please! Please don't do this!" She continued to plead until his grip tightened and she could no longer draw a breath. With one final laugh, Azog plunged his hook into her chest._

The company watched in horror as Eraveth continued to thrash in Thorin's arms. As he listened to his sister's pleas, Tosur's heart constricted with pain. The many attempts to wake her had failed. She appeared to be too deep in the dream. Suddenly, she let out a final scream as her whole body convulsed.

Eraveth looked up at the people surrounding her and saw the concern etched into all their faces. Poor Bilbo was deathly pale. Their pity overwhelmed her and she turned her face away and let all of the sobs she had been holding back out. She felt strong arms tighten around her and she felt almost safe in them. She didn't have to look up to know who was holding her. She forced herself to calm down and inhaled deeply. She caught the scent of wood and mint and let it comfort her.

The others backed away from Thorin, Eraveth, and Tosur. They did not want to embarrass the poor girl. Many of them knew how realistic nightmares could feel and that peace and quiet was the best thing for Eraveth right now. Thorin felt her fingers softly entwine in the fabric of his tunic as she buried her face in the fur trim of his coat.

"I'm so sorry," Eraveth whispered as she lifted tear-stained eyes to meet Thorin's. She tried to push away from him, but Thorin did not release her. He loosened his grip on her slightly and she sat back against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair as she listened to the steady and rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. Eraveth felt completely comfortable in Thorin's arms but more than that, she felt safe.

Eraveth tilted her head back slightly and looked up into Thorin's face. He looked down at her and gave the slightest hint of a smile. She felt her face heat up and she pushed away from him.

"I should let you get back to sleep," she said as stood up. "I truly am sorry for waking everyone. I don't usually have nightmares."

Thorin glanced down at the female who had just been in his arms. The loss of her body heat caused his arms and chest to become slightly colder. He turned slightly to return to his bedroll but stopped and turned back to Eraveth.

"I will take the watch," he said, gesturing to a rock that sat on the edge of their little clearing. "Try to get some sleep. I will wake you if I see that you are having another nightmare."

If it were even possible, Eraveth's face grew redder at the unexpected and uncharacteristic act of kindness that Thorin was offering her. She ducked her head away from the King under the Mountain in order to conceal her blush as much as possible. Her stomach was doing odd things to her and she risked a glance up into Thorin's eyes. Her breath hitched when she looked up into his icy pools. Nodding once in acknowledgment, she turned quickly and sat down beside her brother. She pulled her cloak up around her shoulders and laid her head on her pack.

Thorin watched Eraveth lay down to sleep and thought back to the events of the night. When the company had awakened to Eraveth's screams, he was reminded of when Kili had had nightmares after his father died. He had comforted his nephew in similar fashion to how he had pulled Eraveth into his lap and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from hurting herself. However, when he had held Eraveth, something stirred deep inside him and seemed to ignite a small fire within him.

The campfire had slowly waned and now only glowing embers remained, casting a soft glow on the sleeping forms of the company. Thorin's gazed settled on Eraveth once again and watched as the low light cast shadows upon her tired face. The shadows seemed to accentuate her thin cheeks and weary face. He was reminded once again of what had happened to her and the other female of the group. Eärwen still had not been seen and most hoped that she was away from the foul creature that she had been sent to, be it by escape or death.

As he thought back to the strange woman who had helped them escape Rivendell, Thorin remembered what she had said about her father. He had been awake that night she had told Bofur her story. He had heard the pride in her voice when she spoke of her father and he was suddenly stricken to think of how that elf would react when he discovered that his beloved daughter was taken by goblins and delivered to Azog. He couldn't help but imagine how he would feel if Kili or Fili were taken from him and handed to one of the most horrid creatures on the face of Arda.

He had not wanted Eärwen to join them but he could not help but feel guilty about what had happened to her. He silently hoped that she had escaped and was with her father again, but he somehow knew that she was still being held by Azog.


	14. Challenge Accepted

**Hello Dearies!  
>I told y'all that I would give you a bonus chapter because today is my birthday!<br>Just so you know, this chapter contains some mature content in the form of torture.  
>If that's not your thing then you can skip this chapter.<br>I promise, it's nothing too bad.  
>I had a great birthday!<br>My mom got me a LOTR puzzle game that's played in teams.  
>My brother, who I based Tosur on, gave me a Doctor Who T.A.R.D.I.S. blanket.<br>And my dad gave me a Bear Grylls Gerber Knife (I was complaining the other day that I didn't have a knife besides my huge hunting knife that I inherited from my papa.)  
>Also, I basically got a job!<br>Hope everyone has a wonderful week!**

**~ Rachel  
>P.S. Sorry this chapter is shorter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Thorin, the woman he had just been thinking of was in turn praying at that very moment for the company's safety as they passed through Mirkwood. Eärwen looked around her at the dreary cave and sighed. It had been awhile since she had seen Azog and she was thankful for his absence. She submerged under the water of her watery prison and used the rocks at the bottom to try to break the chain that bound her wrist. She damaged the thick chain little and emerged to find Azog once again waiting for her.<p>

Azog stood a few feet away from the pool and studied the nymph in his possession. Her light auburn hair was short and rested on her shoulders. He had been informed by the goblins that brought the two females to him that the great goblin had cut her hair and sent the braid back to Rivendell. His orcs had told him that the gift had indeed reached Rivendell and many in the elven home had been distraught. They also told him that a group of elves had set out at once in hopes of rescuing the woman.

The nymph's scales were a sky blue that reached up to her waist. Her entire body glistened with tiny clear scales that protected her. They seemed to shine like jewels if the light hit her at the right angle. He had noticed that her hair had been two colors until they placed her in the water when it immediately changed to completely auburn. Her sapphire eyes had also changed so that they sparkled with silver while she was in her natural form.

As he studied Eärwen, he brought a hand up and motioned for three orcs to come forward. Eärwen watched the new orcs appear and backed away to the far side of the pool. One orc handed something dark to Azog and yanked her chain. Once she was within reach, another orc grabbed her arms and pulled her from the water. He pinned her face down to the stone with his mass while the other two fought to control her powerful tail. Eärwen fought to keep the orcs off her, but stilled when Azog knelt beside her face. In his hands was a pair of pliers.

Azog sneered at the uncertainty he saw in Eärwen's eyes. "Tell me," he began calmly, "where is the dwarf scum going?"

Eärwen refused to answer and turned her head away from him. Azog chuckled menacingly at this and said, "You can save yourself the pain if you answer my question."

Eärwen turned back to the orc and jerked toward him. Her head collided with his and he fell backward. One thing that Eärwen had learned about her natural form was that it was incredibly strong due to the fact that it was meant to have thousands of pounds of water surrounding it.

Azog jerked back up and grabbed Eärwen by the throat. "You were warned," he hissed before shoving her into the ground. He moved slightly and turned the face her lower half. With the pliers, he grabbed the large scales around her hips and lifted them up. Eärwen hissed at the sharp pain of her scales being raised but refused to make another sound. Azog's eyes narrowed and he pushed his hook into the now exposed flesh. He twisted the metal farther into the wound until Eärwen let out a scream of pain. He pulled his hook out and shifted to meet her eyes.

"You can make it stop," he said as he waved his now bloody hook in her face. "All you have to do is tell me what I want to know."

His words were met once again with silence and he repeated the process. The torture went on for almost two hours until Thorin pushed Eärwen back into the pool and left with his orcs. Eärwen let the cool water was over her and ease the pain in her lower body. She was shocked when a tingling sensation ran the length of her body and the pain went away. She raised her tail out of the water and was astonished to find that the wounds were gone. Somehow, the water had healed her. She smiled and sent up a prayer of thanks. She would be able to withstand the torture if the water was indeed healing her.

Day after day continued in like manner. Azog would come and find her wounds healed. He would torture her and ask the same questions, but he was always met with silence. As the days passed, the torture began to grow worse due to the fact that Azog found that he could simply return the next day to fresh skin to torture without fear of Eärwen's wounds killing her. She was fed every three days just enough to keep her alive. Most times, it was a raw fish that was thrown into the pool for her to eat. Other days it was a portion of moldy bread, but through all this, Eärwen never once betrayed the company.


	15. Tosur's Worry

**Hey, y'all!  
>I am super excited right now. Today's my third day of work and I'm doing turn down.<br>I don't go in until 3 so I thought I'd go ahead and give you this chapter.  
>I just want to say that I am super excited about this story.<br>I know some people think it's boring, but it is my first attempt.  
>On my profile I have a question.<br>I want to post another story but I don't know which one to post.  
>I have two started and I am working with them, but this one is still my priority.<br>One is a Hobbit FF and the other is a Captain America BuckyxOC FF.  
>Which do you think I should post?<br>Also, this chapter has a little more of Tosur's POV at the beginning.  
>It was requested so I went in and made a few changes.<br>Hope y'all enjoy.  
>Have a great weekend!<strong>

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p>Back in Mirkwood, things were only slightly better for the company. They had awakened the next morning and set out further into the dark woods. The air was heavy with sickness and none of the company was able to resist it. Their minds began to become heavy and clouded. After only one day of walking, they had somehow managed to wander off the path. Each member had become frantic and began to search for the path, but this only caused them to become lost deeper within the forest.<p>

During the whole day, Tosur was replaying the events of the previous night over in his mind. He kept an eye on Eraveth constantly and noticed how reserved she had become. After the path had been lost, Tosur saw his sister become more and more aggitated. When is worry finally got the best of him, he approached her cautiously.

"Eraveth," he began hesitantly, "are you all right?"

Eraveth glanced back at Tosur and tried her best to smile. The forest was weighing on her mind and continued to replay the nightmare in her head. "I'll be fine," she said gently as she rested her hand on brother's arm. "You don't have to worry about me."

Tosur shook his head and pressed, "It's because I do worry about you that I ask. You have been drawing in on yourself again. I don't want to see you like this. Was the dream really so bad?"

"Just leave me be, Tosur," Eraveth said as she tried to move past her brother.

"No!" Tosur exclaimed as he grabbed his sister's arm to stop her. "I have seen you like this before. What was your dream about, Era?"

When Eraveth refused to answer, Tosur pressed harder, all thoughts of caution thrown to the wind. "Tell me!" he demanded.

Eraveth whirled around and Tosur saw the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "You were dead!" she yelled as she wrenched her arm from his grasp. Every dwarf stopped walking then and turned to face the siblings in stunned silence. Everyone had noticed the way Eraveth was acting even in their slightly confused state.

"There were thousands of bodies," Eraveth cried in anguish. "Men, elves, dwarves, orcs, all around me was nothing but death. You were there, Tosur. I sat in a pool of blood and you lay beside me with cold and glassy eyes. I was covered in your blood!"

Eraveth raked her right hand across her eyes and demanded, "Are you happy now? Now you know why I am upset about the dream. Everyone I know and love died in that dream!"

Suddenly, Eraveth shoved Tosur away from her and ran. She did not know where she was going but she did not care. She ran until she tripped over a root and fell to the ground. Yelling in anger and frustration, Eraveth drew her dagger from the boot and slammed its tip into the offending root. Stabbing the wood over and over again, she let out all of her pent up frustration and anger. She yelled and cried every time the dagger sunk into the root.

Back at the company, every eye was pinned on Tosur. Balin was the first to speak. He gently placed a hand on Tosurs back and said, "You shouldn't have pushed her, lad."

"I know," Tosur sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "I just can't stand to see her hurting like this. She never has nightmares. I just wanted to help. I need to go after her."

Tosur turned to follow Eraveth but was stopped by Fili. "I'll go," he said. "I'll bring her back." He waited long enough for the company to tie a rope around his waist before heading in the direction Eraveth had run. The farther he went, the more he could hear her cries. He followed the sounds until he found her trying to cut a root to pieces with her dagger.

Fili waited patiently until her movement grew slow with exhaustion. He moved slowly and sat down beside her. He gently pulled the dagger from Eraveth's hand and laid it beside them.

As Eraveth's sobs turned to hiccups, Fili wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a firm hug. Eraveth stiffened at his touch but relaxed after a few minutes. As she listened to the steady beat of his heart, so much like his uncle's, she softly began to tell him everything about her dream. She told him about finding all the bodies of the Company, watching Thorin fight Azog, having to watch him die, pleading with Azog, Azog plunging his claw into her own chest.

As she spoke, her voice grew softer and her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Fili held her until her tears subsided and her breathing became even. He glanced down to find her asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her like a babe back to the company. They had set up camp as they waited for them to return.

"It's all right," he said gently to Tosur. "She's just asleep."

Bofur moved then and made a spot for Fili to lay her down. She stirred slightly when she was placed on the ground, but did not wake up. The company waited for a moment to make sure before bombaring Fili with questions.

"Enough!" Dwalin whispered harshly. Every eye turned to him in surprise. "If you wake her, you'll have me to deal with," he said and every dwarf moved to their own places with extra caution. Fili waited until everyone was settled before softly telling them what Eraveth had told him.

Thorin listened quietly and kept his eyes glued on Eraveth's sleeping form. He looked to Fili just as he finished and sighed. He glanced back at Eraveth before lying down on his roll. Dwalin took watch, but no one found sleep easily that night.


	16. Mirkwood Elves

**Hey!  
>How is eveyone?<br>I had a little time before work so I decided to go ahead and post a chapter for this week.  
>Anyway, I've had no feedback for awhle and I'd really like some.<br>I can be discouraging without knowng what y'all actually think.  
>So, I'm just going to leave this here and hope that someone reviews.<strong>

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p>The next day, Eraveth clung to her brother's side as they wandered the darkness of Mirkwood. None of the dwarves mentioned the events of the previous day. She was grateful for that as she fought to keep her mind clear but it was getting harder with every day they wandered. Despair began to grip her and she watched as her companions stumbled through the woods like lost children. They began to talk but Eraveth could not focus on what was being said. Dark whispers were invading her mind and she paid little attention as Bilbo climbed a tree beside where the company had stopped.<p>

Eraveth closed her eyes to try to rid her mind of the voices, but gasped when a sharp pain entered her side and darkness consumed her. When she awoke again, her entire body was encased in a sticky substance. A skittering sound came from her left and she stilled herself to keep from drawing attention. High-pitched screeches were followed the sound of someone grunting and the breaking of branches. She reached for the knife at her hip and began to cut through the webbing that was surrounding her. She managed to cut her way through just as Bilbo came over to cut her down.

Bilbo took one look at the half-dwarf in front of him and could see in her eyes that she was fully aware. He stretched out a hand to help her up and caught glimpse of the spiders returning. He yanked Eraveth up and told her to free the others.

Eraveth looked to where Bilbo was looking and felt a chill run up her spine. If there was one thing in all of Arda that she hated as much as orcs, goblins, and wargs, it was spiders. She began to do what Bilbo had said without a single argument. As soon as she freed a dwarf, he took up his weapons and began to fight the advancing creatures.

Tosur was the last one to be freed and they reached for their weapons at the same time. Eraveth's swords were unsheathed and poised to kill a spider that was charging her, but the spider was killed by an arrow to the forehead. Eraveth spun only to find a similar arrow pointed in her face by a pale-haired elf. She turned to find the company was surrounded by bow-wielding elves. She looked to see another pale-haired elf with an arrow pointed at Thorin say, "Don't think that I won't kill you, dwarf."

Before she could stop herself, Eraveth had positioned herself between Thorin and the elf. The elf's eyes grew wide but he quickly recovered and ordered his soldiers to search the company. A red-headed elf stepped forward to search Eraveth. Her weapons were removed and Eraveth felt her heart quicken its beat when the knife in her boot was discovered. The elf turned away from her and Eraveth took a step forward.

"Wait!" she cried and immediately, every arrow was pointed at her. The elf turned back and Eraveth said, "Please be careful with that. It's all I have left of my mother."

The pale-haired elf leaned over and spoke to the red-head in Elvish. The red-haired elf nodded and handed the knife to the blonde elf. Eraveth watched nervously as the elf studied the bone-handled knife. The bone handle was carved like twisting ivy but was still comfortable to hold. At the very end of the handle was a carved horse's head. The elf held the knife up and noticed the inscription. "Ibaria, Light of my Life," he read softly in Westron.

"My father made it for her as a wedding gift," Eraveth explained with a small gesture to the knife. The elf turned and placed the knife gently with the other weapons before issuing another command in Elvish. Quickly, the company was blind-folded and tied together. They were led through the forest and over a river. Eraveth knew that they were being led into the Elvenking's Palace and tried to memorize the path but gave up when they entered the gates only to have them sealed shut behind them. They were led for what seemed like minutes until they were forced to a stop and a voice sounded above them.

Thranduil watched as his guards led in a weary looking group of dwarves. He waved a hand and ordered, "Unbind them. Besides they need no ropes in here. There is no escape from my magic doors for those who are once brought inside."

Eraveth looked up to see a pale-haired elf sitting on a wood-carved throne that was framed by giant antlers. He held a staff made of oak in one hand and leaned against the other as if he were bored. On his head, he wore a crown of red leaves and berries. His sleek, silvery blonde hair hung about him like a curtain. He began to question them of why they were in his lands and where they were going. The answers that came from the dwarves were completely useless and full of nonsense. The more questions he asked, the more he and the company became angry.

Finally, Balin spoke up. "What have we done, O king?" he asked with a small amount of annoyance in his voice. "Is it a crime to be lost in the forest, to be hungry and thirsty, or to be trapped by spiders? Are the spiders your pets and you are angry at us for killing them?"

Thranduil shot to his feet in anger and hissed, "It is a crime to trespass in my realm. You came into my kingdom, using the road that my people mad, without my leave! You have greatly disturbed myself and my people, and for that, I believe I have every right to know why you are in my forest and where you are going. I will keep you all within my dungeon until you learn some sense and manners and answer my questions!"

With a shout of Elvish, the company was surrounded and herded toward the dungeons. Eraveth was in the back of the group and looked back just in time to see a familiar face right before they rounded a corner. "Wait!" Eraveth cried as she spun to head back. An elf grabbed her arm to stop her and she acted without thought. Her fist came forward and connected with the elf's nose. The stunned elf released her and she started to run back toward the throne room.

She had only made it a few steps before another elf caught her around the waist, pinning her arms to her side, and hoisted her in the air. Kicking out with her legs, she screamed, "Lindir! _Mellon nin!_"


	17. In the Way

**I'm back!  
>Hiyah!<br>How was everyone's weekend? Did anyone dress up for Halloween?  
>I had to work so I didn't do anything.<br>Leave a review if you did and tell me what you went as.  
>I hope that you all are still enjoying this story because I have no way of knowing...<br>I am like super excited about the new Hobbit movie and I cannot wait to watch it.  
>Also, is there anyone reading this that also watches the Marvel movies?<br>I fangirled so hard after watching the new trailer!  
>Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and review!<br>Have an amazing week!**

**~ Rachel**

Running footsteps were heard and a group of elves with Lindir at the head appeared from around the corner. Lindir's mouth fell open when he saw the kicking half-dwarf being restrained by an elf. The rest of the company had been pushed on without Eraveth. He could hardly believe the scene before him. An elf leaned against a wall clutching a bleeding nose, another was physically restraining Eraveth from getting away, and the girl who had been so kind and humble in Rivendell was fighting like a wildcat to be released.

"Let go of me!" Eraveth yelled at her captor and with a well-aimed kick, sent the elf to the ground after he dropped her. Eraveth glanced around at the people before her and was about to speak when the Elvenking came around the corner. Words stopped in her throat as the king sent her an icy glare and stepped toward her. Heart pounding in her chest, she refused to let the king cause her to back down.

"Your majesty," she began with a sneer in her voice, "I have something very important to tell the elves of Rivendell and I will not be silenced until it is said."

Thranduil looked down into the girl's eyes and saw the fire in them. He slowly began to circle her and asked, "While you give them your message, could you also explain why my son, Prince Legolas, has a bleeding nose?" He paused and leaned over the small female.

Eraveth's eyes lit with fury and she did one of the stupidest things she could have possibly done. "He was in my way, just like you!" she bit out as she reached forward and shoved the king out of her face. While he was still trying to overcome his shock, Eraveth moved around Thranduil and approached the Rivendell elves. She placed a hand over her heart and bowed her head to the tall beings. Almost immediately, the fuming woman who had shoved a king who had gotten in her way was replaced by the humble one that Lindir knew from Rivendell.

"My lord, Lindir," she said respectfully, "I have to apologize. When we left Rivendell, one of its people came with us and I failed to protect her from harm."

Every elf was shocked speechless by this sudden change in the girl. Silence filled the hall before an elf beside Lindir knelt before Eraveth. He had golden hair and a youthful, handsome countenance. He placed a hand gently on Eraveth shoulders and asked, "What happed to Eärwen?"

Eraveth immediately recognized this person from Eärwen's stories and said, "Your daughter and I were separated in the Misty Mountains. Our company had been captured by goblins and were taken to their king. He cut her hair and ordered the two of us to be sent to Azog. I was hit over the head and knocked unconscious. When I awoke, I was alone. I was taken to Azog and I never saw Eärwen after that."

A sad smile appeared as the elf looked at Eraveth. He placed a hand on her shoulder and soothed, "You are not responsible for my daughter's fate, my child. You are not at fault for Eärwen's disappearance. She took her fate into her own hands when she stepped out of Rivendell. However, I firmly believe we shall see my daughter again. It would take the power of all the Valar to keep her away."

Eraveth felt sadness for this elf who so clearly loved his daughter. She placed a hand on the shoulder of the kneeling elf and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Your daughter is strong, my lord," she said as she drew back. "She will find her way back to you for I believe not even the power of all the Valar is strong enough to keep her from going back on her promise."

Glorfindel looked at the girl in front of him in confusion and awe. "What promise is that, little one?" he asked.

"She promised that she would always return to her father no matter what stood in her way. She told one of the dwarves in our company that she would risk the anger of the elf who killed a balrog because he had taught her to always do what she believed to be right." Eraveth said nothing else after that and turned to walk down the hallway after her friends with her head held high. She followed the sound of the irate dwarves and soon found herself in the dungeons. By the time she had gotten there, several of the elves in the hallway had recovered their wits and followed her. Her friends all called to her, but she simply stood in front of an empty cell and waited.

Thranduil walked into the dungeon and stared at the girl. She was waiting patiently to be put in a cell with her company but no one moved against her. He glanced at the group of dwarves who had gone completely quiet. One dwarf was watching the girl with concern and something else in his eyes. He narrowed his gaze on Thorin Oakenshield and his mind began to form a plan. One elf seemed to snap out of his wonderment and moved to put Eraveth in the cell.

"Wait!" Thranduil called as he held up his hand. Every dwarf jerked to glare at the elf-king and Eraveth turned confused eyes to the leader of the company. _Yes, _Thranduil thought as he watched the exchange between the leader and the girl, _I now have some leverage over this stubborn dwarf._ "Take Lady Eraveth to a proper room. She has made an impression on me and I would not wish for her to be treated poorly while in my realm."

Eraveth's eyes grew wide with fear. She stepped backward and continued until she backed up into the door of another cell. A hand reached through the bars and Eraveth jerked around to see Thorin urging her forward. Confusion filled her as she looked back to the elven king. What would happen to her if she wasn't with the company? Why was Thorin wanting her to go with Thranduil? She rolled her shoulders and set her jaw before walking forward once again.

Thranduil smirked down at the girl and motioned for a guard to take her away. He glanced at Thorin and felt some satisfaction when Thorin's eyes seemed to warn him to not harm the girl. He nodded curtly to the guards before he spun and exited with his robes sweeping out behind him.

**To all of those Legolas lovers out there, I'm sorry (not really).  
>My friend got mad at me for having Eraveth punch Legolas.<br>She's madly in love with him...  
>Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think of the story thus far.<strong>


	18. Meeting Royalty

**Hi everyone!  
>Ok I'm onna be short this time.<br>I'm just asking that you please review!  
>That's about it...<strong>

**~ Rachel**

Eraveth was led to a well-furnished room and locked inside. A bath of hot water stood to the side of the bed and a change of clothes was stacked on a stool beside the bath. She stripped off her soiled clothes and slipped into the water. A sigh of contentment escaped her just before she began to wonder what the Elvenking had planned for her. She did not trust him.

She quickly scrubbed the dirt and grime from the skin and hair before stepping out of the tub and drying off. She wrapped the towel around her and picked up the clothes on the stool. I pair of brown leggings and a green tunic were folded neatly on top of each other. She sighed and began to dress in the elven clothing. She had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. The leggings felt too tight and she missed the feel of her jerkin snug against her torso.

She had just finished tucking the tunic into the waistline of her leggings when a knock sounded at the door. The door opened and a fair-haired elf came in. Eraveth recognized the elf from when the company was first captured and when she had punched him in the face after he tried to stop her from getting to the Rivendell elves. He stepped into the room and seemed to study her. She smirked slightly as she noticed the faint bruise on his nose.

"You are tall for a dwarf," Legolas stated as he watched the female.

Eraveth scoffed and said, "Perhaps that is because I am not a dwarf. My name is Eraveth, daughter of Ibaria of Rohan."

Legolas narrowed his gaze and said, "I am Legolas, Prince of the Greenwood. I know that you are part dwarf. Even if you are a half dwarf, you are still tall for your race."

"That is where you are mistaken, princeling," Eraveth said as she reached for her boots and tugged them on. "I have no race. Half-breeds are not considered a part of either race. I am nothing more than an outcast. Please do not waste my time or yours in pretending that I am something I am not. Whatever your father had planned for me will not gain him the answers he seems to desperately want."

Legolas was surprised at the way this female so coolly dismissed his comment. She seemed to think very little of herself and did not seem to care what happened to her. He noted the challenging tone her voice had taken on when she had said that last sentence. "My father wishes to speak to you," he said simply and motioned for Eraveth to exit the room. He led her back to the throne room and then quickly took his leave.

Thranduil watched as his son entered with the female dwarf and began to walk down from his throne. He circled the girl and was about to speak when the girl spoke first.

Eraveth met Thranduil's icy gaze and said, "I have already informed your son that I will not give you the information that you want."

"I don't want any information from you," Thranduil said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. "I know of another way to gain the information I seek. I know why the dwarves have crossed into my kingdom. They wish to reclaim the mountain, but their quest will end in only death. I am simply curious as to why a lone female would be travelling with a company of misfit dwarves. I can see clearly that you are a half-breed. The knife that my guards took from you is a clear indicator that your mother was from Rohan."

"That is a fairly simple story, your majesty," Eraveth said as if she were bored. She picked at one of her nails and continued, "I agreed to come with them when they rescued me from being eaten. They hold no affection for me at all and some simply see me as a nuisance. I travel with them because I have nothing better to do." She sighed and looked up to meet Thranduil's gaze again.

Thranduil smirked and chuckled mirthlessly. "You would be very convincing," Thranduil began as he walked back to his throne, "if I had not already seen the affection that the dwarves hold for you, particularly Oakenshield. Perhaps it is just you who holds no affection for the company. After all, a half-breed could hardly be expected to have any affection for the race that treated her as an outcast."

Eraveth felt her mask slipping as this elf continued. He continued to degrade her subtly as he said, "Perhaps it is something in you that makes it impossible to feel affection. After all, half-breeds are rarely heard of and are shunned by most races. It is a pity that Thorin Oakenshield has placed his affections on someone who is incapable of returning them. I have seen the way he looks at you."

Fire ignited in Eraveth's middle. How dare this elf assume such things about her? Was he telling the truth about Thorin holding affection for her or was it an elaborate ruse to get her to break. The calm that she was working so hard to keep up shattered and she turned on the king with a snarl, "How dare you say that! I may not be a pure dwarf or human, but I am able to hold affection. Yes, I am shunned wherever I go, but there are some who look past my faults. Some who are far more noble and kind than you! How would a foul _elf_ like you know anything of affection? You probably wouldn't know true affection and love if it bit you in the face!"

Thranduil's eyes lit with fury. This female had turned his attack around onto him. She had provoked his ire and he felt his spell slip. The scarred skin of his face was revealed and he glared at the girl. "You dare try to tell me that I do not know affection? I am king of the Greenwood. I have a people to care for, a wife, a son!" Thranduil stopped short. This girl had made him lose his composure. He was shocked and looked down at her. She was staring wide-eyed at his scars, but he saw no fear in her emerald orbs.

"Those scars are made by fire," Eraveth said as she unconsciously reached to touch the scar on the left side of his face. She was surprised when Thranduil did not recoil. Her finger lightly brushed the scarred skin and she said, "This was caused by a dragon. This is why you do not wish for us to continue. You know what they wish and you are afraid of what they may awaken."

Thranduil recoiled away and hissed, "I am not afraid of the dragon and yes, I know their intentions to slay a dragon and reclaim a homeland."

"You are afraid," Eraveth said as she stepped toward the king. "There is no shame in fear. Fear is what keeps you alive. Fear is not the absence of courage. Courage is embracing that fear and moving past it."

"What would you know of fear?" Thranduil asked.

Eraveth laughed and said, "I know the fear of not having a home. I know how it feels to fear never seeing my family again and facing the three trolls that would most likely eat me. I know the fear of being a captive of one of the most feared beings in Arda and being beaten with the knowledge that I could make it all stop if I simply betrayed the people I hold close, the fear that I would give in. I know what fear is like. I know that I am stronger because I have moved past my fear."

Looking down at the girl in front of him, Thranduil tried to think of something to say, but for once, he was at a loss for words. He turned away and called for a guard. "Take her to see her company when they are fed and then escort her back to her room."

Eraveth turned to see the guard approach. It was a red-headed elleth. She motioned for Eraveth to precede her out of the throne room. The two walked in silence until the female elf said, "My name is Tauriel. I was there when the patrol found you and your friends in the forest. It was brave of you to place yourself between Legolas and that dwarf."

Eraveth did not respond. They stopped by the kitchen and retrieved the dinners for the dwarves. It was not much, just some bread and broth, but Eraveth knew that the company needed the food. They walked down to the dungeons quickly. Eraveth led the way with a large tray of food.


	19. A Hobbit-y Escape

**Hello, dearies!  
>I want to apologize about the last few chapters being so short.<br>Anyway, I hope you like this part...  
>Please review!<strong>

**~ Rachel**

Thorin heard footsteps coming down the stairs and mentally tried to prepare himself, but what he saw, he could never have prepared for. He watched as Eraveth descended the stairs with a tray of food. His mouth went completely dry when he looked at her. She wore a leaf green tunic that set off her hair and brown leggings like that of the elves. He was used to her in the skirts that she always wore, but this was something else. His heart began to pound in his chest when she caught his eye and gave him a soft smile.

The company was silent as Eraveth descended the stairs and the first to speak was Tosur. "I hope they have treated you well, dear sister. I might say you look a sight better than the last time we saw you."

"That dwarf is your brother?" Tauriel asked, bringing every eye to her. She began to pass out the food and motioned for Eraveth to do the same.

"Aye," Eraveth sighed in exasperation, "he is my brother. It pains me that he is not completely right in the head, but that might be my fault. I may have beaten him up too many times in our childhood." She slowly shook her head and handed Bofur a bowl of broth and bread.

"I take offense at that!" Tosur called and childishly stuck his tongue out at his sister. "My little sister does me no justice. My mental capacity has nothing to do with her." This got a few chuckles from some of the dwarves.

Eraveth worked her way slowly over to Thorin. She passed him his share and whispered, "Thranduil had guessed your intentions to enter the mountain. He is scared of the dragon and does not want him to be awakened. Tonight is a feast. I overheard some of the elves talking about it. I will try to find a way to get everyone out of here." Eraveth paused and looked over her shoulder. Tauriel was talking to Kili about the marvelous things he had seen on some of his journeys. She felt Thorin grasp her wrist and she looked back to him.

Thorin was not sure what he had wanted to say to her and faltered slightly. "Be careful," he finally said as he released her. "Thranduil is not someone to be messed with and I would feel better knowing that you were not in harm's way."

Eraveth blushed deeply and said, "You don't have to worry about me, Thorin. I can take care of myself." She turned away and walked over to Tosur. She wished him goodnight and waved to the others in the company. Her heart thumped wildly and her stomach seemed to have butterflies in it. She risked one final glance at Thorin and found him watching her intently. She quickly turned away and followed Tauriel in silence. As they walked, she made note of the path from the dungeon to her room.

Tauriel left Eraveth alone and didn't bother to lock her door. Eraveth moved toward the bed but stopped when she heard the door open softly. She turned, expecting to find Tauriel, but instead, found Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins!" she gasped as she rushed forward to embrace the hobbit. "I have been so worried about you!"

Bilbo smiled and said, "I'm fine, but we must get to the others. I found a way out of here, but we must go quickly. Do you know how to get to the dungeons?"

"Yes," Eraveth said as she peeked out the door to make sure no one was there, "I can take you there, but we need the keys to free the company."

Bilbo reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring. He chuckled softly, "The guard had a little too much wine to drink. We need to move before he wakes up."

Eraveth grinned broadly and said, "Well, then, let's go free some dwarves!" The pair took off down the hall made their way to the dungeons. They did not see any elves and were soon descending into the dungeons. The company was just then falling asleep and Eraveth crept softly to Thorin's cell. She reached through the bars and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Thorin turned to find Eraveth smiling gently at him and asked, "What is going on?"

"Bilbo has found a way out," she said as she motioned to the hobbit who was unlocking the cell doors. "We must leave quickly and quietly while the feast is still going on."

Bilbo reached Thorin's cell just then and Eraveth stood back so he could unlock it. Thorin looked to the hobbit and said, "Perhaps you are a better burglar than we thought. We will follow your lead, Master Baggins."

Bilbo nodded and began to lead the company of noisy dwarves to the cellar. He instructed them to get into the empty barrels that were stacked in a pile. He sighed when several of the dwarves started to protest and said, "Just do as I say. I know what I'm doing!"

With reluctance each of the fifteen companions climbed into the barrels. Eraveth shared a larger barrel with Tosur in order to leave one for the hobbit. Voices were heard and Bilbo instructed them to hold their breath. Eraveth was about to ask why when Bilbo pulled a lever and the barrels began to roll into the river that ran below Thranduil's palace.

When they hit the cold water, all the air was knocked from Eraveth's lungs. She pushed up against Tosur and saw Bilbo fall into the water. He grabbed onto a barrel and Eraveth let out a sigh of relief. They began to float down the rushing river and she heard Thorin praise Bilbo for getting them out. They went over a short waterfall and it seemed all was clear until an elvish horn broke the silence. Eraveth looked down the river to find a gate with guards. The guards pulled a lever and the gate began to close.

"We're not going to make it!" Eraveth yelled. The gate closed just as Thorin reached it. The barrels began to pile up and elves moved to capture them once again. Suddenly, an arrow pierced one of the elven guards and orcs began to flood the area.

Eraveth felt fear creep its way into her heart as she watched the tall beings above her fight off the orcs. Movement caught her eye and drew her attention to Kili who was climbing out of his barrel. He began to fight his way to the lever to release the dwarves. Eraveth moved without thought and climbed from her barrel to help him. An orc caught her eye and she gasped when she saw him raise a bow in Kili's direction. She rushed forward and pushed Kili out of the way.

Kili cried out in surprise when he was tackled to the ground and he heard his brother and uncle call his name. He turned to find Eraveth on top of him. Her eyes were wide and he saw fear in their depths. She rolled off him and cried out in pain. A large, crude arrow was protruding from her abdomen. He rushed forward to help her, but she pushed him away.

"Get the lever!" Eraveth commanded through gritted teeth. She watched Kili pull the lever and heard the cheers from the dwarves below. "You have to go!" she yelled at Kili.

Kili shook his head and said, "You're hurt. I'm not leaving you."

"You don't have a choice," Eraveth said softly and with all the strength she could muster, she kicked Kili and sent him tumbling into the river. She lay on the bridge and watched elves and orcs fight in what appeared to be slow motion. She felt both pain and numbness. With a scream of pain, she rolled to her side and watched as the company disappeared around a bend in the river, followed by elves and orcs. Her eyes closed as she felt someone lift her up and carry her back toward Thranduil's palace.


	20. Stories and Tears

**How is everyone?  
>I'm updating a few days early because I felt like it.<br>I have been super tired after work each night and I haven't got a lot written in a while  
>(much to my chagrin)<br>I am trying to hurry up and post this story because it is an AU and  
>I want to get the next few chapters out before the third Hobbit comes out.<br>A reason for that is that I don't want y'all disappointed that I didn't go into a lot of detail about the BOTFA.  
>OK, in this chapter, we get a little more backstory of out darling siblings.<strong>

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to the Guest who just reviewed chapter 7.  
>I wish I could PM you to tell you how sweet your review was and how it really made my day.<br>As always, please review! **

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p>Tosur's mind reeled as he sat on Bard's boat. Eraveth was not with them. Kili said that she had taken an arrow for him and had pushed him into the water. He raked his hands through his hair and felt a tear slip down his cheek. He roughly brushed it away when he felt someone sit down beside him.<p>

He looked over to see Thorin sitting solemnly beside him. Thorin had yelled at Kili to know exactly what had happened to Eraveth and that was when they found out that she had pushed Kili out of the way. He told them that the arrow had pierced her middle and she refused to let him stay with her. Everyone knew that it was extremely unlikely that she would survive the wound.

Now, Tosur sat with his head in his hands and said, "It's not fair. She's been through so much. She didn't deserve this."

Thorin reached over and placed a hand on the younger dwarf's shoulder. "She knew exactly what she was doing," he said softly. "You are right, Tosur. She did not deserve this, but she did save my nephew's life. She has proven herself over and over again. There is still a chance that the elves found her. We cannot give up all hope that she is gone."

"She returned to us once before," Tosur said with a snort, "but I think that it is unlikely that she will do it again. She wanted to be there when you reclaimed Erebor. She wanted to be able to call it home. We wandered for twenty years, going from place to place, wherever we could find jobs. Those years before we joined your company were extremely difficult on Era. She had plenty of would be suitors when we lived in the Iron Hills. At one point, she thought that she might have found her One, but that was quickly put to an end."

Thorin turned to face Tosur and asked, "What happened?"

"She was working for a silversmith," Tosur began with a sigh. "I was working in the mines and we barely saw each other. I hated those days because we grew so far apart. We'd each come home completely exhausted and would barely say a word to each other. She would make some of the finest jewelry that the Iron Hills had ever seen. People would ask for her work by name and she always had orders. I later found out that a dwarf began to visit her while she worked. They would talk while she worked and she began to develop feelings for him. I began to notice because she was always happy, no matter how tired she was or how much work she had.

"The dwarf's name was Borun. He seemed to care for my sister a great deal. He doted on her and gave her gifts. One day, I came home from the mines and found courting braids in her hair. She was positively glowing. She bounced around like an excited puppy and told me everything. She sang for the first time since we left Rohan that night while she did her chores."

Tosur paused and let out a mirthless chuckle. He rubbed a hand down his face wearily and said, "Era wanted me to meet Borun. I asked her if she had told him that we were only half-dwarves and I remember her face went completely white. She said that she hadn't even thought to tell him and I assured her that if he was truly her One that he wouldn't care. She left the next morning for work, determined to tell Borun everything. I followed her that day and stayed in the shadows to make sure things would go fine. He came to visit her at lunch that day. She confessed everything to him and apologized about hiding it from him. At first, his face showed shock and then he got up and left without a word.

"Era made herself sick with worry. I took her home and told her that I had seen everything. I sent her to bed and sat down in our front room. That night Borun came to our home with his father, Tirun. Tirun was a nobleman and was feared by many. I greeted them and was met with upturned noses. Tirun informed me that my sister and I were no longer welcome in the Iron Hills and if we valued our freedom we would leave before morning. We left and never went back. Era changed after that. She became more solemn and serious. She jokes with me sometimes, but I think part of her died that day. I never heard her sing again until that night in Rivendell. This journey was helping her to heal, in a way. She smiled more once we joined your company."

Thorin nodded slowly and tried to imagine what the two had gone through. They had been turned out and every happiness that they had was ripped away from them. He felt sorrow for the siblings and that made his heart hurt more. He knew that he had begun to develop feelings for Eraveth and he felt somewhat lost when Kili had told them that Eraveth had saved his life at most likely the price of her own. His attention was drawn back to Tosur when the younger dwarf spoke again.

"I think that she liked you," he said with a slight chuckle. "I know my sister and I can read her like a book. Whenever you were around, she would become quieter and could hardly take her eyes off you. She even stepped between you and the elf when they captured us in Mirkwood. If she is alive, she will no doubt find her way back to us and if she does, you better not hurt her."

Tosur's tone had become slightly threatening and Thorin could tell that he was serious. Thorin nodded and said, "When, not if, when she returns to the company I will do everything in my power not to hurt her."

"You care for her, don't you?"

"I will admit to you that I have begun to develop feelings for your sister," Thorin said as he stared at Tosur. "I do not know the extent of these feelings, but I do believe that they could grow to be more." The two dwarves were interrupted just then as Balin announced that they were ten coins short.

-oOo-

Eraveth was in and out of consciousness for days. Pain was all she remembered. Dreams of Azog and orcs tormented her sleep. Her body burned with fever and she had to be restrained multiple times because of the pain. She awoke completely one morning but did not open her eyes. She listened to the movement around her and heard someone say the date. Durin's day was in a week! She shot up and hissed at the pain in her side. Dizziness overcame her and she fell back weakly against her pillow. An elf rushed to her side and began to speak to her in elvish.

"What happened?" she croaked as she shook her head in an effort to clear the fogginess.

A deep voice sounded from her right, "You were shot by a poisoned arrow as you were helping the dwarves escape." Eraveth looked over to see Thranduil standing by the doorway. The elf at her side bowed and moved away. "You have been in and out of consciousness for many days. The poison took a toll on your body. You will be very weak. Tell me, why are your friends being hunted by orcs?"

Eraveth licked her lips and said, "Azog the Defiler is hunting Thorin. He has vowed to break the line of Durin once and for all and will not stop until he or the heirs of Durin are dead. We first became aware that we were being hunted the day before we reached Rivendell. He caught up to us in the Misty Mountains and myself and another were captured and taken to him. I was let go in what, I believe, was an attempt to catch the company. Our companion has not been seen since. The orcs followed the company to Beorn's land and into the forest."

Thranduil nodded and left. As soon as he did, three elves walked into the room. Two were familiar and the third was a female that Eraveth had never seen before. Lindir and Glorfindel greeted her softly and stepped to the side as the female approached.

"I am glad to see that you are awake," she said with a smile. "My name is Erubadhriel. I am the one who found you and brought you back. My son, Legolas, tells me that you are the one who gave him a bloody nose."

Eraveth's eyes widened and she withdrew slightly. "I am sorry about that, my lady," she said as her cheeks flushed bright red.

"There is no need to apologize," Erubadhriel said with a laugh. "My son is fine and the Thranduil has told me that it was actually quite amusing after his anger drained away. My husband seems to be quite baffled by you. Tell me, have you traveled much? I have never been beyond the Greenwood."

Eraveth was somewhat baffled by the queen. She nodded and said, "My brother and I have spent the last twenty years traveling from place to place. We have traveled from Rohan to the Iron Hills to Ered Luin. I have never actually been to the Greenwood before this journey. We always went around to the north."

The two females continued to talk and included Lindir and Glorfindel in their discussion. By nightfall, Eraveth was completely exhausted. She slept soundly and did not awake until an elf came with her breakfast.

Over the next week, Eraveth worked on getting her strength back. By dawn of her eighth day, news came from Esgaroth that the dragon had been awakened and Bard the bowman, descendant of Girion, had slain the beast. Eraveth ran to the throne room and asked, "What news of Erebor?"

Thranduil, who had been in discussion with Tauriel, turned and said, "News has reached me that the dwarves have taken claim of the Lonely Mountain. We are to go and offer assistance to Laketown and will continue to Erebor to negotiate with Oakenshield."

Eraveth nodded and said, "I am going with you." She turned and left as quickly as she came. Erubadhriel, who had been watching from the side, hid a smile behind a graceful hand. She could tell that Thranduil was not happy about having this girl dictate things to him. She had watched as the two had butted heads over the past week.

Eraveth walked back to her room with a slight bounce in her step. If the elves were going to Erebor, there was no force in Arda that could keep her from going with them. She pulled out her pack and began to pack her clothes. She decided to wear the tunic and leggings she had been given and attached her weapons. The elves had given them back to her after she had awoken and she was relieved to have them on her once more.


	21. The Board Is Being Set

**HEY!  
>Happy Thanksgiving from the US!<br>Am I the only one that's working today or are any of my readers stuck in the same boat?  
>How many of y'all don't celebrate Thanksgiving?<br>I get to spend my day waiting on rich people...  
>Who knows... maybe I'll get some good tips.<br>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
>As always, please review!<strong>

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p>Eärwen stayed close to the pool's bottom as she waited each day for Azog to come torture her. Her shirt was now in tatters and she had lost all sense of time. She tried to remember how long she had been in Azog's control, but without knowing what day it was, she was at a loss. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a violent jerk on her chain. She was pulled out of the water and material was thrown in her face.<p>

Eärwen held the fabric up to reveal a ragged dress that had once been pale green, but was now dirty and smudged. Her chains were removed and an orc motioned for her to put on the garment. She sat still for a moment before pulling the dress on and allowing her body to shift to her land form. She stretched her legs and toes before standing weakly.

Before she was even fully upright, her hands were bound with rope and a foul smelling sack was pulled over her face. The orc began to push her down the hall and into an area that was full of noise. Eärwen's head began to ache from the sudden barrage of noise and she let out a startled yelp when she was picked up and thrown over the back of a large creature.

Azog positioned Eärwen in front of him on his warg and gave a command for the orcs to begin to march. Soon, he would have his revenge on Thorin Oakenshield, very soon.

-oOo-

Eraveth walked around the elven camp while Thranduil conversed with Bard the Bowman. They had already tried to talk with Thorin but Thranduil had made sure that she wasn't going to be there. Tonight, something was different. She stood outside Thranduil's quarters and listened as a third voice began to talk. Her eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice offer Thorin's coveted Arkenstone to the two leaders in an attempt to blackmail Thorin.

Fear settled into Eraveth's heart as she thought of the possibilities that could happen if this person was found out. She waited in the shadows until the newcomer took his leave and called to him in a whisper, "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!"

Bilbo spun in the direction of the voice and a huge grin split his face. "Eraveth!" he whispered excitedly, "you're alive! Everyone will be thrilled!"

Eraveth embraced the hobbit like an old friend and said, "I need you to get me into Erebor, Bilbo. I can't stay here one moment longer. I'll go insane if I don't see everyone soon!"

Bilbo nodded, wide-eyed, and motioned for her to stay quiet and follow him. The duo sneaked past the elves and followed the path that Bilbo had taken down from the Lonely Mountain. Eraveth was stunned when she first set eyes on the great dwarf kingdom. Everywhere she looked showed the wealth of the kingdom and she gazed at the majestic beauty of the stone halls. Never before had she seen anything that was remotely close to the grandeur of this place.

Bilbo led Eraveth to where the company had set up camp. Even with an entire mountain at their disposal, they still preferred to stay together. She smiled at the sleeping company and was relieved to see that they all appeared to be unharmed. Just then, she noticed that two of the dwarves were missing and she asked Bilbo where Thorin and Dwalin were.

"Thorin isn't the same," Bilbo said with a heavy sigh. "Ever since we arrived, he has been obsessed with finding the Arkenstone. He refuses to eat or sleep. I think it has something to do with Thror's gold sickness. He barely cares for anything but the Arkenstone and would rather die than part with a single coin."

"Where is he?" Eraveth asked softly.

Bilbo was about to speak when another voice came from down the hall, "He's in the treasury." Eraveth jerked her head up to see Dwalin coming their way. She moved past Bilbo and stood in front of the old warrior. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's good to see you well, girl. Maybe you can convince him to stop his search. Anything to make sure that he eats. He's making himself sick and we don't know what to do."

Eraveth offered the tattooed dwarf a smile and said, "Show me where he is and I will try."

They walked in silence for a time before Eraveth said, "You haven't asked me how I got here."

"You were last seen with the elves," Dwalin grunted. "Figured you followed them once you were better and then snuck your way in. How precisely, I don't know, but right now that's the least of my concerns."

Dwalin came to an abrupt stop just then before two giant doors and motioned for Eraveth to enter. She stepped inside and her mouth dropped open. More gold than she had ever seen before lay in mounds that filled the entire chamber. The tinkling sound of gold coins falling caught her ear and her gaze was drawn to the lone figure in the room.

Thorin stood atop an enormous pile of gold and jewels. He was sifting through the treasures as he mumbled to himself. Eraveth immediately began to make her way toward him, but he didn't seem to hear her even when she slipped and fell. She glanced back at Dwalin but found that he was no longer in the room. She turned back to Thorin and began to climb the giant mountain of gold once more. Her wound began to hurt the more she slipped on the coins but she kept on.

Finally, Thorin heard her fall and spun around quickly. Eraveth looked up to find Thorin's icy gaze on her and sighed when she saw it clear and recognition fill his gaze. He rushed forward and pulled her up, all the while checking to make sure that she wasn't a part of his imagination. Eraveth was slightly annoyed with the way he was looking at her and reached forward to flick his nose.

"What was that for!?" he roared as he brought his hand up to his hurting nose.

"To prove I am really here," Eraveth said matter-of-factly. She smiled widely at the dwarf king and threw her arms around him in a hug. She would normally never have done such a thing, but she had missed him so much while she was in Mirkwood without him. She began to notice that she had incredibly strong feelings for him when they first entered Mirkwood and they had only intensified while she was apart from him. She had no idea if he even felt the slightest thing for her, but right now, she didn't care.

Thorin went rigid when she first hugged him, but he soon returned the embrace lightly. When she pulled away, he felt a small sense of loss. He looked into her emerald eyes and noticed the uncertainty in there depths. He was about to say something but she spoke first.

"I missed you," she said quickly. "I only woke up some days ago, but I made sure that I came when I heard Thranduil tell his guard that they were coming. I just sneaked in here and met Bilbo, then Dwalin came upon us and led me to you. I couldn't stand another moment with those elves and their no meat diet. Don't get me wrong, I like fruits and vegetables but not all the time."

Eraveth knew she was rambling, but she had to think of a way to keep Thorin distracted from the gold sickness. She sighed dramatically and asked, "Could we please find something to eat?"

Thorin stared at the female in bewilderment and nodded. He led her down through the mounds of coins and back toward the room where the company was sleeping. Dwalin stood outside the treasury doors and fell into step behind them. He gave a small nod in Eraveth's direction and she swore she saw a hint of a smile grace his otherwise stony face. Thorin began to tell her about the grandeur of Erebor and she listened wordlessly while they walked. They came into the room where the company slept and Dwalin nudged Bofur with his foot.

Bofur pushed his hat away from his face and looked up into Eraveth's laughing eyes. "Eraveth!" he cried as he scrambled to his feet and tripped over his brother. Bombur awoke with a loud shout and caused every dwarf to wake up with a start. Eraveth doubled over with laughter as she watched the dwarves blindly reach for weapons or stumbled over the next person in an attempt to wake up. Soon her laughter turned to coughs and she gripped her abdomen where the arrow had hit her. Feeling hands on her shoulder, she allowed herself to be guided to a stone bench along the wall.

Once she caught her breath, she looked up to find fifteen pair of eyes on her. She gave them her best smile and was greeted with a giant hug from her brother. She winced slightly and he pulled away with a look of worry and concern etched into his brow. She patted his shoulder and scanned the company until her eyes settled on a dark-haired dwarf.

Standing up, Eraveth moved to stand in front of Kili. She smiled and pulled the younger dwarf into a tight hug which he returned lightly in an effort not to hurt her. "I'm so glad you're not hurt," she said as she pulled back and ruffled his hair.

"We were more worried about you," he said with a sheepish smile. "You are never allowed to get left behind again. First Goblintown and then Mirkwood, you are trying to see how close you can come to death, aren't you?"

"Not really," she said with a laugh. "I promise to try to keep myself safe as well as you all. I will tell you all about it, but right now, I'm famished."

Instantly, the dwarves were in action and seated Eraveth with some dried meat and bread. Supplies were not at the best but they were all so relieved that she was back. Eraveth found herself sitting between Thorin and Tosur as she nibbled on the bread.

"I don't remember much of what happened," she said once she was done. "I remember the pain and kicking Kili into the river but after that, it's all a little foggy. I woke up about a week before Durin's day and found out that I had been shot with a poisoned arrow. I had a fever for a long time and then I was unconscious for a while. Once I woke up, I found out that Queen Erubadriel was the one to find me and take me to the healing hall. She was incredibly nice and quite different from her husband. Thranduil did not like me very much and Erubadriel found it all highly amusing. When we received the news of Smaug, I made sure that I was brought along with the elves. Tonight was the first chance I got to sneak away."

Eraveth left out the part of Bilbo for good reason. She felt movement to her side and watched as Thorin got up and walked to the door. She caught the worried glances that were directed at his back and scrambled to her feet. She ran to the door and yelled, "Thorin, wait!" Rushing to his side and ignoring the protest of her wound, she said, "Why do you not sleep? Surely your search can wait until morning. You need your rest."

Thorin turned slightly to look at her and sighed, "I must find it, Eraveth. I must prove my right to rule. I would not expect you to understand."

Eraveth stopped short at the painful tug in her heart. She did not know why Thorin's words hurt, but she could see the determined gleam in his eyes. She walked back to the company and shook her head sadly. A few sighs were heard and Balin placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, lass," he said with a sad smile. "Get some rest. Things will be better in the morning."

With whispered words of goodnight, everyone settled down into their spots and fell asleep. Morning dawned and seemed determined to prove Balin's words wrong. Thranduil and Bard once again stood outside the gates and demanded their share of the treasures. Thorin once again refused but was brought up short when Thranduil produced the Arkenstone. Eraveth took a step back when she saw anger and rage contort Thorin's handsome features into something terrifying. He shouted down that he would have war before he gave into their demands.

Eraveth watched as he turned on Bilbo and immediately stepped between the two. "Stop!" she cried as she placed her hands on Thorin's chest. "He did this for you! You can stop any bloodshed if you would simply agree to their terms. You promised the lake men a share in the wealth of Erebor. Why must you go back on that promise?"

Unprepared for the furious gaze Thorin turned on her, she took a step back as Thorin bellowed, "You knew!? You knew that this thief betrayed me? You are as bad as him!"

Several dwarves yelled and Eraveth flinched as Thorin's hand came up as if to strike her. He stopped himself and turned away. Eraveth felt anger explode inside her and bellowed, "You are a fool, Thorin Oakenshield!" Everything became silent and Thorin stopped short, but Eraveth was not finished.

"You care more for that rock than you do for the lives of your men!" she yelled as a tear slipped down her cheek. Hurt and anger fueled her. "You would risk the lives of your own kin before you would swallow your pride!"

She reached out and grabbed his arm, but Thorin jerked away and spun to face her. The quick movement caught her by surprise and she took a step back. The heel of her boot caught on uneven ground and she fell to the ground. Her head hit with a loud crack and several dwarves rushed to her side.

Eraveth pushed off their hands and stood unsteadily. Her hand went to her throbbing head and when she pulled it away, it was covered in blood. Anger at herself mixed with the anger toward Thorin propelled her forward. Her hand met his cheek with a resounding smack and she bellowed, "I loved you!"

The only thing that moved or made a sound was Tosur as he rushed forward to restrain his sister. Stunned silence filled the air as Thorin reached up to touch his stinging cheek that now held a perfect example of Eraveth's hand. The blood that had been on her hand now smeared on Thorin's cheek. Eraveth fought against Tosur and berated herself for confessing her feelings.

Tears began to flow more freely as Eraveth sunk to the ground. "I loved you," she repeated quietly, "but now, I do not even recognize you. You have changed, Thorin Oakenshield, and you have allowed greed to take hold of your heart and blind you to the truth around you. Bilbo gave the Arkenstone to them in an effort to save you, but you refuse to see the truth because you are a stubborn and cruel dwarf. Look around you! These people have given everything for this quest. I was captured by goblins and sent to Azog for you! I took an arrow for your nephew! What more do you need? You condemn them to death if you continue with this madness!"

Thorin allowed his gaze to travel the company and saw the truth in her words, but his pride would never let him admit to it. He steeled himself and turned his icy gaze on half-dwarf and hobbit. "You have betrayed me," he said through gritted teeth. "Leave now before I throw you over the wall myself!"

Eraveth tried to blink away the stinging in her eyes that was caused by her blood and tears. She heard gasps of surprise and felt her heart break in two. All fire in her was instantly put out. She placed a kiss on her brother's cheek and said, "Watch after them for me." She pulled away and ran. She ran as far as she could until a sharp pain in her abdomen sent her to the ground. She missed the reappearance of Gandalf as he made sure that Bilbo was safe and escorted him back down the mountain.


	22. Battle of the Five Armies

**Hello everyone!  
>I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter and I was upset :(<br>I do hope that someone will review.  
>This chapter is not extremely long, but it caused me lot of grief.<br>I'm not entirely pleased with how it turned out but oh well.  
>Please review!<strong>

**~ Rachel**

Eraveth knelt on the ground and gasped for air. Hurt, anger, and fear swirled inside her. Gandalf and Bilbo came up on her as she dug her fingers into the cold ground and let out a heart-wrenching scream. Gandalf picked up the exhausted girl and carried her to the healer's tent in Thranduil's camp. The healer fussed over the girl and checked her abdomen for further injury. They gave her a tea with sedative and allowed her to sleep away her pain.

Bilbo shook Eraveth awake and pushed a dress into her hands. "Get dressed quickly!" he whispered urgently. Eraveth did as he said though her mind was clouded due to the tea they had given her. She dressed as soon as Bilbo stepped outside and reached for her weapons that sat at her bedside.

"Bilbo!" she called as she stepped outside and noticed that the elves were rushing about with weapons and supplies. She caught sight of the hobbit and asked, "What in Arda is going on?"

Bilbo rubbed a hand across his eyes and said, "Dain Ironfoot arrived this morning with five hundred warriors armed to the teeth. The elves and men were preparing for battle when Gandalf gave the news that a giant army of orcs was heading this way. Now, everyone is preparing for a battle with the orcs and the dwarves have formed a sort of alliance with the elves and men."

Eraveth felt like the very ground beneath her feet had given way. She glanced around and saw the preparations that were being made. Healing tents were being set up, armor was brought out and fitted, and weapons were assigned to those who needed them. Without thought, Eraveth began to prepare for the battle herself. She found a pair of vambraces and a helmet that would fit her but hope for anything else was slim. Making sure all her weapons were in place, she fell into step beside the Rivendell elves. Glorfindel stood beside her as they watched the advancing army of orcs, wargs, and bats. Suddenly, two pale orcs were seen at the front and one held something that was not an orc. Eraveth sensed Glorfindel tense beside her and she immediately knew who it was.

Eärwen felt the bag over her head being jerked off and she squinted into the light of day. Behind her, cheered a massive army of orcs. Azog stood beside her and pulled out his sword. Black speech began to pour from his mouth and the entire army laughed and jeered at his comments. Across from her, stood a large army of dwarves, elves, and men. Familiar figures stood out to her keen eyes. Most of Thorin's company stood at the front of the dwarvish army.

Eärwen began to scan the opposite armies once again until her eyes rested in the form of her father. He stood beside the Mirkwood elves, his golden hair flowing from underneath his helmet. Hope blossomed in her chest but it was quickly extinguished as Azog began to speak once more. In her days with the orcs, she had begun to pick up on their harsh language. He began to taunt the heirs of Durin. He began to curse her friends and her anger grew with every word.

Suddenly, Azog switched to Westron and yelled across the battlefield, "I will kill you, Thorin Oakenshield, and I will make your woman watch! Then, I will kill her atop your lifeless body after I've tortured her!"

Eärwen moved on instincts and ripped the sword from the orc's hands on her other side. Then with the speed and accuracy that had been drilled into her for centuries, she thrust the sword into the chest of the pale orc. The blade went through the vile creature until it was stopped by the hilt and a small amount of triumph flared in her chest. Silence filled the great battlefield as Azog's eyes grew wide and the life drained from them. Eärwen was just about to yank the sword out when a sharp pain pierced her abdomen.

Glorfindel watched as his daughter attacked the giant Gundabad orc, her shorn hair flying wildly around her. Her speed and ferocity startled him slightly and he felt pride swell up within him. He watched as everything stilled except for Bolg, Azog's son, who was quickly approaching Eärwen from behind. His cry of warning turned into one of anguish as he watched Bolg run his sword through Eärwen's middle and raise her above his head. Time seemed to slow down as he watched Bolg throw his daughter from off his sword and onto the ground between the armies. As soon as Eärwen's now lifeless body hit the ground, the armies of elves, men, and dwarves rushed out to meet the enemy.

-oOo-

Eärwen was surrounded by darkness and had a sense of weightlessness about her. _So this is what death is like,_ she thought as a white light appeared above her. The light grew wider and brighter and she was forced to shield her eyes from the now blinding rays. When she finally looked around, she was surprised to find she was now lying on a cold marble floor in her bipedal form. Around her stood several tall beings that looked fearsome to her.

Looking up at one of these tall beings, Eärwen was struck by a sense of familiarity. The being was fearsome and terrifying, clad in green armor. Awestruck, she breathlessly whispered, "You are Ulmo." The being smiled and extended his hand to help her stand up. "You are the Valar," she gasped as she spun to see them all.

Ulmo chuckled and said, "You are very astute, my child. We are indeed the Valar and you have caught our attention."

"Me?" Eärwen squeaked as her eyes fell on one of the Valar who was dressed in black robes. "Why would you bother with me? This is the Halls of Mandos, isn't it?"

The black-robbed Valar stepped forward and said grim-faced, "You are indeed with my halls, child of the sea."

A female stepped up beside Mandos and said, "Your song is not yet over, daughter of Mornenion. A mistake was made within your song."

"My song?" Eärwen asked but paused. "Wait, who is Mornenion? Is that the name of my father?"

Ulmo held up a hand to stop her questions and shot a disapproving look at the female. "Your song is your destiny," he explained. "You were not meant to die yet, my child, and you were not meant to kill Azog. You must fulfill your destiny or darkness will spread over all of Arda.

The gravity of the situation hit Eärwen with full force and she backed away from the Valar slightly. "Why me?" she cried as she looked at the mighty beings around her. "There is nothing special about me. I'm an orphaned nymph who doesn't even know her heritage. Besides, I'm dead. There is nothing I can do on Arda!"

Another Valar stepped forward quickly. He was bare-chested and wore a red cloak. He placed a large hand on her shoulder and said, "You are special, child. You are different from other nymphs. You possess a great power within you. Your heart is pure and full of goodness, just like that of your _adar_ Glorfindel. Child, you must understand. You can embrace you destiny and do great things or you can turn from it. We will not force it upon you."

Eärwen looked at the Valar and weighed his words. It was clear to her that this was Aulë. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and said, "You speak of me having a choice, yet it seems to escape you that I am dead. I died with a sword thrust through my gut. I'm in Mandos' Hall!"

Ulmo chuckled and said, "Child, we are aware of the fact that you died on Middle Earth. We also know that you know we have the power to send you back."

His words made Eärwen pause. She looked up into his fearsome eyes and asked with a slightly shaky voice, "What do you possibly see in me that would make you believe that I am capable of what you say? Why not simply raise up someone else?"

A female Valie stepped forward from the back of the group. She was heartbreakingly beautiful and had tears running down her face. This was Nienna. She pushed back her grey hood and said, "We have watched you, child. I have felt your pain and suffering, as I feel all of Arda. I know of the strength within you."

Ulmo brought Eärwen's attention back to him as he said, "You are strong, my child. You are kind, humble, and pure of heart. You have sacrificed yourself for those who do not know you. You are an example of pure and perfect love. You have placed others before yourself. There is no darkness or greed within your heart. You have been weighed in the balance and found worthy. We would send you back because you alone can bear the destiny that has been woven for you."

Eärwen dropped her gaze and felt a tug on her hand. She looked up to find Nienna giving her a sad smile and pulling her toward a basin of water that sat atop a pedestal. Nienna led her to the water and stood on the other side. She motioned for Eärwen to look into the water. The water was still and clear until a tear fell from Nienna's cheek and into the basin. An image formed and Eärwen watched as her body was thrown by Bolg into the middle of the battlefield.

As teardrops continued to fall into the water, images began to change. At one point, the image was of Glorfindel and Barathon as the two fought a large number of orcs. Another drop fell and the image changed to several of the company fighting a pack of wargs. Another tear fell and Nienna stepped away. Eärwen watched as the scene focused on Eraveth.

_Eraveth struggled to pull her bow back. A large gash colored the sleeve on her upper arm. Just as she was about to release the arrow, a familiar cry reached her ear. Her arrow went slightly high but still managed to pierce the orc's throat. Her eyes snapped in the direction of the scream and her heart sank when she saw who it had come from._

_Tosur stood about fifty feet away and had several orcs surrounding him. He fought hard but Eraveth screamed to him in warning when a large orc came up behind him. He heard the warning too late and the orc thrust his sword into Tosur's back. Eraveth screamed as she watched her brother fall to the ground._

_Fighting hard, she made her way to her brother's side as quickly as possible. Grasping a knife in one hand, she threw it into the face of the orc behind her brother. After slicing its throat to finish it off, she skidded to the ground and pulled Tosur into her lap. She tried to staunch the blood flow with her hand, but the wound was too great._

_Tears streaming down her face, Eraveth whispered, "You're going to be fine."_

_Tosur raised his hand weakly and wiped away one of her tears. "You always were a bad liar," he gasped as he pulled in a ragged breath. "You need to go help the others. There's nothing you can do for me."_

"_I'm not leaving you!" Eraveth cried as she brushed hair from Tosur's face._

_Tosur pushed her hand away and weakly said, "Go, Era. I'm always going to be with you. I'll just be in here." Tosur placed a bloody hand over her heart. Slowly, his hand went slack and the life faded from his eyes. Eraveth screamed and hugged her brother to her chest. She rocked back and forth as tears flowed freely down her face and she screamed loudly._

_Laying him down, she kissed his dirtied brow. She closed his eyes and whispered as she placed a kiss on each lid, "Farewell, Tosur. May you find peace, brother." Turning away as she retrieved her weapons, Eraveth ran into the battle once more. Her grief and anger fuelled her with ferociousness and she cut down every orc in her way._

_Kili, Fili, and Thorin caught her eye and she moved to their sides. The dwarves had never seen Eraveth fight like this. Thorin was momentarily distracted and the orc he was fighting landed a blow on his arm. He stumbled to the ground, clutching his arm. Just as the orc raised his arm to strike a killing blow, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground in a heap with a knife protruding from the base of his skull. Fili's cry of pain as an arrow pierced his shoulder drew his attention and he watched as another knife sailed through the air and landed in the offending orc's eye socket._

"_Kili!" Thorin yelled as he tried to stand, "get your brother out of here!"_

"_I'm not leaving you!" Kili yelled as he pulled his brother to his feet._

_Eraveth stepped forward and pushed the boys. "GO!" she yelled. "I'll stay with him. Now, go!" She pushed the boys again and made sure that they made their way back to the healing tents. She turned to see Thorin standing in front of the pale orc who had killed Eärwen. _

_Weak from blood loss, Thorin tried to raise his sword once again but was barely able to block a blow from Bolg. He was pushed back and stumbled over a body. Bolg sneered as he approached the fallen dwarf. He raised his sword to strike Thorin but was pushed back by a flash of fiery red hair._

_Eraveth jumped back away from the orc and stood in front of Thorin. "You'll have to go through me in order to get to him!" she hissed through gritted teeth. She was just about to charge when a loud roar split the battlefield. Looking up, she saw a giant bear rushing toward them. Beorn lunged at Bolg and tore the orc apart with his giant claws. _

_Beorn turned back to Eraveth and lowered his head. He shifted to the side and she hesitantly climbed on his back. A screech was heard overhead and she looked up to find an army of eagles swooping down into battle. She had to grab Beorn's fur quickly as he scooped up Thorin and galloped off the battlefield._

The image faded and Eärwen looked up at the Valar. They stood watching her and Ulmo stepped forward and said, "The battle was long and many were lost. Because of you, none of the original company were lost. Your body was retrieved from the field and is now being carried back to Mirkwood with the rest of their dead. We have told you that we will not make you return, so now we ask you, will you return to Middle Earth or will you leave them to their fate?"

Eärwen glanced around and straightened her shoulders. With a heavy sigh, she looked up and said, "I will go. I may not know my destiny, but I have unfinished business to take care of. Whatever it may be, I will try to fulfill my destiny."

The Valar nodded and each turned away except for Ulmo. He reached forward and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "You will not be the same, my child," he said gently. "You never will be, but you have a power within you that comes from your mother's family. I will not tell you who they are for that is for you to find out. You have already begun to see these powers. You have caused the water to heal you during your torture, but that is only the beginning. Water is your weapon. You can harness it in a way only a few have ever done. You have great strength in you, Eärwen. Glorfindel should be proud to call you his daughter. You will learn that blood is not the only family. I am proud of you, child. And perhaps, we shall see each other again." He stepped away then and rejoined the Valar. Now, all fourteen of the mighty beings stood before her.

One, who she immediately recognized as Manwë, stepped forward and held out his hand to her. He was breathtakingly beautiful. Eärwen placed her small hand into his larger one and stepped forward. Manwë smiled kindly and said, "When you return, your road will not always be easy and your path not always straight, but if you stay true to yourself, you will succeed. Your power will be awakened within you and you will be likened unto a force of nature. Many will try to tame you and harness your power. You must promise to do something once you awaken."

"What would you have me do?" she asked nervously.

Manwë smiled and said, "Tell Glorfindel that the Valar are still watching and we are extremely pleased with his daughter."

Eärwen watched silently as each of the Valar smiled and began to surround her. They each murmured a blessing in her ear and laid one hand on her. Looking back up, Manwë whispered, "_Alámenë, hennig." _He then place his three middle fingers against her brow and the world went dark to her once more.


	23. Silent Farewell

**I got absolutely no feedback on the last chapter!  
>I was hoping for at least some to be interested in Eärwen's predicament...<br>I seriously want to know what y'all think.  
>I'm coming up on the end of what I have written and I need some ideas.<br>I have hit a massive stone wall and my bulldozer is out of gas...  
>You know what I mean, Verne?<br>(Cookies to anyone who gets that reference)  
>Anyway, please review !<strong>

**~ Rachel**

Thorin awoke in the healing tent and watched as a few elves bustled around. He tried to sit up but fell back against his pillow when he put pressure on his arm. A she-elf rushed to his side and ordered him to stay still. He pushed her hands away and asked, "Where is the girl Eraveth?"

The elleth smiled sadly and said, "She survived the battle. She left this morning with Mithrandir and the Halfling after burying her brother."

"Her brother's dead?" Thorin asked in bewilderment.

The she-elf nodded sadly, "Aye, apparently, she was with him when he died. As I said, she left this morning with Mithrandir. She did, however, leave you a note." She handed Thorin the piece of parchment and left the tent. As soon as she was gone, Thorin began to read.

_Dearest Thorin,  
>I am writing to express the sorrow I feel over the words I said at our last meeting. I deeply regret the words I said to you and I realize that I spoke out of turn. I should never have said the things I did. I humble ask for your forgiveness.<br>By the time you read this, I will already have left with Gandalf and Bilbo. We are planning on stopping in Thranduil's kingdom before we continue our journey to Rivendell and then on to the Shire. I do not know what I will do once our journey back is done. Perhaps I will continue to travel alone or I may stay in the Shire for a while.  
>Please give my love to the company. I wish you all the luck in the world as you begin to rebuild your great kingdom. I hope you find happiness, Thorin. I checked on everyone just before we left and they are all on the mend. Fili will have to work hard to rebuild the muscle in his shoulder from the arrow, but he should make a full recovery. Balin and Oin aided me in burying Tosur this morning. Please express to them my gratitude for their kindness. I hope that each and every one of you have the best lives. Who knows, perhaps I shall find myself at the Lonely Mountain again one day.<br>All my love,  
>Eraveth<em>

Thorin refolded the parchment and ran a hand down his face. He sighed and dropped his head back against the pillow. He hadn't seen Eraveth since the battle. He had seen the hobbit and apologized to him, but he never had the chance to apologize to her. Another sigh escaped him just as Dwalin walked into the tent.

-oOo-

The darkness around Eärwen seemed to fade and the sound of hushed voices reached her ears. Her eyelids felt weighted but she opened them after some work. Peeking out from beneath her lashes, she noted that there were several elves in the room preparing the bodies of the dead. With a moan, she sat up and placed a hand over her aching middle. She rubbed her eyes and looked up into the face of an elleth. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She offered the elf a smile and was rewarded with an ear-piercing scream.

Eärwen reacted immediately and placed a hand over the terrified elleth's mouth. She tried to shush her but the girl continued to scream and ran from the room. Glancing around, she found the same shocked and terrified expressions on the other elves' faces.

"Um, hello," she said with an encouraging smile. "I, um, I need to speak with Lord Glorfindel."

The elves stared at her in silence until one whispered something about witchcraft. Eärwen huffed and forced herself to stand. The elves jumped away from her and she sighed in exasperation. She walked out of the room and realized that she was in Mirkwood. Walking through the halls, she began to call for Thranduil and Glorfindel. Any elves that crossed her path went completely still with shock.

Finally, she found the throne room and threw the doors open. Every head inside turned to stare at her. Thranduil stood by his throne in discussion with Glorfindel, Legolas, and Erubadhriel. Each face registered only shock. She began to walk forward and a guard made way to intercept her. Immediately, she pulled the spear from his hands and knocked him to the ground.

"I return from the dead and this is how I am greeted?" she asked with a huff. She threw the spear aside and continued, "You could at least say something. My own _adar_ who has done this same feat simply stares. I expected relief or at least a smile." By this time, she was at the foot of the throne. She looked up to see a tear drop down Glorfindel's cheek. She brushed it away gently and whispered, "It is me, _ada._ I am Eärwen, the _nindari_ that Elrohir and Elladan found as a child and you raised as your own."

Suddenly, Eärwen was engulfed in Glorfindel's arms and felt him weeping harshly. He pressed a kiss to her brow and whispered, "Thank the Valar. You are safe."

Tears dripped down her cheeks and she hugged her father tightly. "Manwë made me promise to tell you something as soon as I returned."

Glorfindel pulled away slightly and asked, "What was it?"

"He told me to tell you that the Valar are still watching," she said with a smile as she wiped the tears from his cheeks, "and that they are please with your daughter." She looked up at the royal family and saw the queen smiling gently and father and son looking confused.

Erubadhriel stepped forward and laid a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. She whispered softly, "Perhaps we should allow Lady Eärwen to rest. She has been through a trying ordeal and would probably prefer to bathe and eat before she is forced to answer too many questions."

Eärwen gave the queen a grateful smile and said, "That sounds truly wonderful, your majesty. I must admit that the thought of food is quite appealing. I do not remember the last time I ate, but it was probably only a piece of bread that the orcs threw at me."

"Then we shall prepare you a room," the queen said with a smile as she pulled Glorfindel away gently and linked her arm with Eärwen's, "and you shall come with me in order to get some food. The kitchens always have something ready for those that get hungry." Erubadhriel then ordered a few servants to prepare a room for Eärwen and then began to lead her away.

After she had eaten, Erubadhriel led Eärwen to a room that had been prepared. A large tub of warm water sat to one side of the room and Erubadhriel walked toward the wardrobe. She pulled out a robe and change of clothes and handed them to Eärwen. "Take your time. I will tell the others to leave you be. When you are finished, you can either stay here and sleep or you can find us in the throne room. If you had awakened earlier, Elrond and Gandalf might still be here. They left only a short time ago with the Halfling and the dwarrowdam. Now, all that remains is your father and young Barathon. I will leave you now and let you rest."

Eärwen watched as the queen left and turned to the bath. She undressed and slipped into the water. She stayed in her bipedal form and sighed as she soaked. She scrubbed her skin roughly and combed her hair with her fingers. Pouring some scented oil into her hand she began to massage it into her hair. The scent of lavender soothed her.

After she was finished, Eärwen quickly climbed from the bath and wrapped herself in a large, white towel. She stood in front of the mirror in the room and noticed the changes in herself. Her short hair had reverted to completely pale gold. She hoped that it would change back once she changed to her original form. She leaned in close to the mirror and gasped. Her deep sapphire eyes were no longer blue. They shone with the color of pure silver and were rimmed with a deep grey. A silver rimmed scar was all that remained from her death wound.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door and Eärwen jumped. She stepped back into a puddle and fell to the floor with a thud. "Don't come in!" she yelled as she scrambled to grab her clothes. As soon as she was fully clothed, she opened the door to see who was outside. The bemused face of her father came into view and she sighed.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he pulled her into a fierce hug.

Eärwen laughed and said, "I'm fine. In truth, I'm still a little shocked but I am happy to be back. I wish there was a way that none of it could have happened, but I know that it all happened for a reason. The Valar weren't too happy that I hadn't followed my destiny but they were pleased with who I was. They told me that I had been weighed in the balance and found worthy."

Glorfindel smiled gently and began to rub his daughter's back in comforting circles. They stood in silence for a while until Glorfindel spoke up. "I believe this is what Lord Elrond felt like when I returned after so many years," he said with a deep chuckle. "For such a composed elf, he was as white as a sheet. I do believe that it was the only time I ever heard him stutter. Would you like for me to send word of your return?"

Eärwen smiled and said, "Yes, please tell him that I will come when my other business is done, but make sure Mithrandir does not find out if he is there. I would like to tell him myself. I must return to the Lonely Mountain to inform the Company soon.

"Thranduil is hosting a dinner tomorrow night in your honor," Glorfindel said. "He believes the people need some joy. I assume you will want to leave as soon as it is over." Eärwen nodded and he continued. "I would suggest that you travel with some companions. Tauriel was stripped of her position after she disobeyed the king. She would be a good choice for she longs to see the world. Barathon is also a good choice. He looks to you like a brother would an older sister."

"Will you return to Rivendell when I leave?" Eärwen asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I will await you there and will keep your secret for as long as I can. All I can ask is that you do not tarry. There are many in Imladris who love you."

Eärwen met Glorfindel's eyes and he nodded. He knew in his heart that she would go back to the company and he could not stop her. Since she had come back, only the elves knew that she was alive and the company deserved to know.


	24. A New Adventure

**So, Christmas is right around the corner  
>and I was finally able to push through my writer's block.<br>What does eveyone want for Christmas?  
>I'd be happy with a lot of chocolate or to actually be off on a holiday.<br>I worked all of Thanksgiving weekend (Thursday, Friday and Saturday)  
>And I don't want to do it again.<br>Please review!**

**~ Rachel**

A maid knocked on the door just then and announced that she had come to help the Lady Eärwen prepare for the feast. Father and daughter shared a look before Glorfindel left. Eärwen allowed the maid to brush and fashion her hair into a short braid decorated with small white flowers. Next, the maid brought forth the gown that had been made for the feast. Eärwen smiled at the beautiful creation that she slipped over her head with the help of the maid. Looking in the full length mirror as the maid tightened the back, Eärwen couldn't help but marvel at the design. The top of the dress was black and had no sleeves. Silver clasps gathered the straps in and caused a slight ruffle. The skirt, which was a royal blue, began just below her ribs and flowed gracefully to the floor with enough fabric to drag behind her. She moved the folds of the fabric and noticed the slit that ran up the front of the skirt and stopped just below her knees.

Taking in the white scars that marked her lower legs, Eärwen sighed and let the fabric fall back into place. She contemplated using a spell to hide the scars but decided against it. With a set of her shoulders, she decided to bear her scars with pride. She had not suffered hours upon hours of torture at the hand of Azog to be ashamed of the proof that she had come out victorious.

A knock sounded at the door and she spun to see Legolas being let in by the maid. He bowed once and said, "I was asked to escort you to the feast, my lady." Eärwen sent him a polite smile and took his proffered arm. The two walked in silence until the smells of food began to drift down the hall.

"That smells wonderful," Eärwen said as she inhaled deeply. She saw Legolas watching her out of the corner of his eye. She stopped abruptly and pulled him to a stop. She looked up into his shocked face and said, "You can ask me your questions, you know?"

Legolas looked into her unsettling silver eyes and sighed. He rubbed his face with his free had before saying, "My Adar would probably punish me for asking, but I was wanting to know which of the Valar you met."

Eärwen let her smile widen and laughed, "That wasn't so hard. I promise that I won't keel over if someone mentions my death. To answer your question, I met a few: Aulë, Mandos, Ulmo, and most of the others."

"How did you react to them?"

Eärwen chuckled and said, "At first, I was shocked and then they began to talk about how I had made a mistake and not followed the destiny that had been woven for me and I became angry. I even yelled at some of them. Ulmo seemed to think it was funny because he smirked quite a bit."

"You yelled at the Valar?" Legolas asked with no small amount of shock mixed with awe.

"Yeah," Eärwen said with a shrug, "I was already dead. What was the worse that could happen?"

They reached the banquet hall just then and the double doors were opened wide. An elf stood to the side and announced, "Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm and the Lady Eärwen of Rivendell, Slayer of Azog." People stood to greet them as they entered and many bowed to the couple as they walked to the table where King Thranduil sat. Upon reaching the king, Eärwen curtsied deeply and Thranduil nodded to her in recognition. She was then seated between Legolas who was on the king's right and her father.

Eärwen ate very little at the feast and soon tables were cleared away to make room for dancing. She sat quietly with her legs crossed at her knees revealing the many scars that littered the pale skin of her legs. She smirked slightly every time she caught someone staring at her. She watched contentedly until something unexpected happened. Thranduil stood and came to stand in front of her. He offered her his hand and asked, "Might I have the pleasure of this dance, Lady Eärwen?"

Eärwen could feel her mouth drop open in surprise and could merely nod at the king. Thranduil led her to the middle of the floor and turned to her. Eärwen placed a hand on his shoulder and had to stifle a gasp when his hand came to rest on the curve of her waist. They began the slower dance in silence, neither one speaking. They glided around the dance floor in perfect unison much to the admiration of those who stood watching the king and honored guest.

Glorfindel sat in his chair and watched his daughter. He smiled at the serene look on his daughter's face. She appeared to be perfectly at peace but he knew what was to come would not be easy for her. She was determined to do things her own way and he knew that no one would be able to convince her otherwise. His thoughts were interrupted when he watched Eärwen jerk away from the Elvenking clutching her head. Thranduil only had enough time to wrap his arms around her before she went limp and collapsed. Glorfindel was at her side within moments and reached for her. Thranduil's face showed shock and concern as he maneuvered Eärwen into her father's arms.

Glorfindel wasted no time in picking her up and carrying her to the fountain that stood just outside the hall. He set her on the edge of the fountain and dipped his hand into it. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently coaxed her to open her eyes. Eärwen's eyes fluttered but remained closed. By this time, a crowd had formed. Everyone seemed concerned about their guest. Glorfindel was about to try again when the strangest thing any of them had ever seen occured.

Water sprung from the fountain and began to hover over Eärwen's still form. As it slowly began to ease it's way along her skin, Glorfindel stepped away. The water seemed to caress her skin gently before sliding back into the fountain from where it came.

As the water receeded, Earwen's hair changed once again to her natural auburn color. Her eyes fluttered open and Glorfindel rushed forward to steady her. All around them, elves stared at the nymph.

Fear, that was what Eärwen saw in the eyes of the elves that were gathered around her. Uneasiness built up in her stomach as she processed the emotion. Never before had so much fear been directed solely at her. Her lungs seemed to grow tight and the feeling of claustrophobia began to set it.

Glorfindel, noticing his daughter's growing distress, took action. Gathering her into his arms, he pushed through the crowd and left the feast. He did not stop until he came to the banks of the river that ran through Thranduil's kingdom.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," he said gently as he laid Eärwen on the bank. "Many fear that which they cannot explain. You have been blessed by Eru, my daughter. Do not let the petty fears and superstitions of the people bother you."

Eärwen nodded at her father's words but remained silent. A single tear slipped from her eye and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. The two sat in silence that neither dared to break before footsteps sounded the arrival of two elves.

Barathon and Tauriel seated themselves on either side of Eärwen and waited. Eärwen turned to each of them and they each gave her a nod. A small smile formed on her face and she said, "I believe I have overstayed my welcome. Would the two of you like to join me on my next adventure?"

Each elf gave her a brilliant smile and nod in response. They shared a few more moments of silence but it was broken by the clearing of someone's throat. All four heads spun to see Queen Erubadhriel standing behind them with a smile.

"I had wished for a little more time with you, Lady Eärwen," she said as she stepped forward. Elves followed after her and laid down some packs before retreating. "I took it upon myself to arrange for your things to be prepared in case you desired to leave tonight."

"That was very thoughtful of you, your highness," Eärwen said as she rose followed by the three elves who bowed to the queen. "I cannot begin to express my gratitude for the kindness that you have bestowed upon me."

"None of that, now," Erubadhriel chided as she waved off the comment. "I look at it as if Eru has blessed me with the chance to help you. I see great things in you, Eärwen, daughter of Glorfindel. I hope that we shall meet again."

Eärwen smiled and said, "That would be a pleasure, my lady."

Erubadhriel nodded and motioned to the three packs. "There is a pack here for each of you. Tauriel, I am sorry that we are losing your skills. My husband will not reconsider his punishment, but I wanted you to know that I stand by your decision to help the dwarves. It was the right path to take."

Tauriel inclined her head and thanked the queen. "Barathon," the queen continued as she turned to the ellon, "I have not known you for long, but your actions have spoken for you. You are very brave and I have no doubt that you will protect these two with all of your skills. Your mother and father should be incredibly proud of you."

"Thank you, my lady," Barathon mumbled as he ducked his head to hide his embarrassment.

With a nod, Erubadhriel turned on her heel and swept out of the room. Glorfindel turned to his daughter and pulled her into his embrace. "I am proud of you, daughter," he whispered into her hair. He tucked a strand of red hair behind her curved ear and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning and following the queen.

Eärwen turned to her two companions and smirked. "I fancy a trip to Erebor," she said as she shouldered her pack. "There's a certain king that I need to see."

The two elves glanced at each other with a smile. If the mischievious glint in Eärwen's eye was anythong to go by, they were in for quite the adventure.


End file.
